


Our Fight Has Only Just Begun

by australian_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, CLEXDEN FAMILY, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, ITS GON BE CUTE YALL, Injury, Minor Character Death, No queerbaiting, Post canon, Romance, family!Clexa, no lesbian death, post 307
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australian_heda/pseuds/australian_heda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally succumbing their feelings for each other, Clarke and Lexa are left to walk the line between their heart and their people.</p><p>or </p><p>the fic with a lot of angst, fluff, sex and Aden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Gonplei Ste Nou Odon

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically 307 onwards, but w/out Lexa's death and the AI/ COL storyline. Arkadia - and ya faves Raven, Monty and Bell - are still going to be in the story, just not focused on because Polis and Clexa are the highlight of my story (and my life). Enjoy y'all x
> 
> tumblr: trigedaslengslut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds Lexa impossible to walk away from and Lexa gets shot in a very survivable place.

Clarke’s eyes drift over Lexa’s sleeping figure one last time, painfully raking over every tattoo, every curve of her body, before sliding out of the bed. Standing up, her legs shaky, Clarke began searching for various items of clothing that had been strewn around the room in the heat of the moment. Clarke had almost gathered everything, except for her bra. Which, while not completely necessary, would definitely ease her comfort on the horse ride to Arkadia. 

Eventually, Clarke decided she would have to do without. She was already going to cop an earful from Octavia for being late. Creeping over to the door, Clarke was just turning the door knob, when a stern voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks.

“Looking for something, Clarke?” Sighing and slowly turning around, Clarke fell back into the door at the sight. Lexa was standing at the end of her bed, completely naked dangling Clarke’s bra at the end of her fingers. Her bright green eyes were narrow and staring Clarke down. 

“I was just -,” Clarke started explaining before Lexa began making her way towards her, her hips swaying with each step. 

“Just leaving me without a goodbye. I had thought better of you Clarke,” she said harshly as she stood in front of Clarke and shoved the bra into her hands. Clarke struggled to find her words when Lexa was not only naked in front of her, but also had bed hair and an enormous amount of hickeys scattered around her body.

But when Lexa failed to back away or lift her pout into the smile that had been getting bigger and bigger since the Mountain, Clarke knew she might have actually hurt Lexa’s feelings. 

“Lexa, it’s not what you think,” she began gently cupping Lexa’s face with her free hand. “I was only sneaking out because I knew that if I woke you to say goodbye, you would have given me a thousand reasons to stay.”

After a moment, Lexa’s face fell and relaxed in Clarke’s hand, and a lazy smile crept over her face. Clarke couldn’t help but relish in the fact that she was the only one that got to see this Lexa. Not Commander Lexa or Heda, but Lexa. Just Lexa. 

“Is this goodbye then, Klark kom skaikru?” Lexa said in a small voice, leaning her head down to touch Clarke’s.Clarke lifted her mouth to touch Lexa’s and gently kissed her before drawing Lexa closer to her for a more passionate embrace. Lexa responded immediately and slid her tongue into Clarke’s mouth intensely, and grinding her hips against Clarke’s clothed body. Clarke was surprised by the sudden intensity of the kiss, and it took everything she had not to take Lexa back to the bed right that second. But she knew that she could not spare another hour. She had to make it back before the blockade, and it was already well past the time Octavia had given her. 

“It is goodbye for now. I’ll be back. I swear it,” Clarke finally said, taking her lips off Lexa’s and slowly pushing the brunette backwards. Lexa gently leant in for one last sweet kiss before turning away from Clarke, refusing to bear any more tears in front of her today. 

Swallowing her feelings, Clarke slid out of the door and made her way to her room as fast as she could. She knew Octavia was going to kill her, and that she’d have a million and one questions. 

Clarke opened the doors and rushed in to grab the bag she’d already packed, but as soon as she entered Clarke was presented with a half dead Murphy tied up to the end of her bed. 

“Murphy?” Clarke said in shock, rushing over to free him from his binds. She looked up at him and saw how badly he had been beaten, before questioning if he was –

“He’s still alive,” a voice said from across the room. Titus appeared out of the shadows, hands tightly wrapped behind his back.

Anger rising, Clarke questioned harshly, “What did you do to my friend?”

Titus stepped forwards slowly and replied, “Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market.”

Clarke believed that, it was Murphy after all. But was that really a good enough reason to half beat a man to death? Murphy was stirring beneath Clarke’s hands, bending down to reach for his face Clarke whispered comfortingly, “Hey, hey you’re okay.”

“Please don’t do that,” Titus boomed, still edging his way closer to Clarke. She was about to start yelling when he slowly pulled out a gun from under his coat. Raising her hands and standing up, Clarke was instantly confused as to where he got the gun, and why the hell he was pointing it at her.

“Titus, what is this about?” she questioned.

Moving closer still, Titus replied, “I’m sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly I am.”

At this point Clarke’s heart was beating a thousand times a minute and all she could think of was to plead with him, make him see sense. “Look I’m leaving. Right now. Octavia’s waiting for me,” she started. “Just let me take Murphy and we’ll go.”

Titus beared a look that showed no signs of mercy and he answered, “Wish I could,” before raising the gun to Clarke and stating, “Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.”

Pleading still Clarke said, “Hey, Titus think. She’s gonna know it was you!”

Titus tilted his head towards Murphy and said, “She’ll think it was him. Skai kru weapon, at the hands of a skai kru thief.” 

Clarke had to think about her next move, she could dive away from the gun or keep trying to make Titus see reason. But looking in his eyes, she saw no signs of sanity or reason. Making up her mind she dove into a crouch beside her bed.

“She might even be angry enough to declare war!” he boomed again as Clarke made her way around her bed. Suddenly she heard the gun go off at least three times, she was rushing around in a panic looking for a weapon of any kind. Grabbing a nearby chair she hoisted it up and threw it on Titus, hoping that would buy her time to go and get Lexa. Clarke ran for the door, and Titus’ gun went off one last time. 

But the door had already been opened and standing in the frame was Lexa, mouth wide open and her eyes staring into Clarke’s laced with confusion.

“Lexa!” Clarke said frantically. But Lexa just stood there continuing to look at Clarke, before turning her gaze to her arm which was now dripping with blood. Clarke barely had time to register this before Lexa was falling towards her in shock and pain. 

Catching her body weight she screamed, “Titus! Help me now!” Titus seemed to be in shock. He was stumbling all over the place and stuttering incoherent words. However Clarke’s scream claimed him from his daze and after a few moments of hesitation he ran to Clarke and helped her get Lexa to the bed. 

“We need to stop the bleeding!” Clarke yelled grabbing a hand full of sheet and pushing it into Lexa’s shoulder. The blood flow was heavy and she was losing too much too quickly. Thinking quickly, she desperately raked through her mind for instructions on what to do next.

“Titus, hold the sheet right here now! Put as much pressure as you can on it and do not let go,” Clarke instructed. Titus did as she asked, holding the sheet on Lexa’s arm and looking at his Heda with remorse written all over his features. Unbuckling her belt as fast as she could, she slid it through the loop holes and then pushed Titus out of the way and tightened the belt as much as she could around Lexa’s arm just above the bullet wound. Lexa was lucky, the bullet hit her in the mid-upper arm. However, the bullet did not go directly through the arm. 

Titus had moved his way towards Lexa’s face, trying to talk to her and Clarke screamed, “Get the hell away from her! Do not talk to her ever!” Lexa raised her left hand to Titus and shook her head at him when he tried to apologise. 

“Gyon au,” she whispered. Titus shook his head, refusing to leave her and Lexa screamed, “Gyon au!” At this, Titus accepted Lexa’s decision and walked with his head down out of the room.

Clarke turned to Murphy, who she wasn’t entirely sure she could trust, but decided to anyways. She grabbed her knife and sliced open the ropes tying him and pulled down the cloth on his mouth.

“Murphy I need your help. Can I trust you?” she pleaded. Murphy hesitated for a second before nodding his head. Clarke helped him to his feet and guided him over to Lexa, who was shaking slightly on the bed. 

“I’ll fix you up as soon as I’ve helped her okay,” Murphy nodded at this and Clarke continued, “Just keep her arm elevated okay, it might make you uncomfortable but I have to pull a bullet out of her and it might take a while.” It seemed all Murphy knew how to do was nod at this point in time, but that was enough for Clarke. 

She turned to Lexa whose eyes were trained on Clarke, and said, “Hey, listen. It’s going to be fine. This is going to hurt, but I’m going to stay until you’re better okay? I promise.” Lexa’s face lifted into a small smile. 

“Mochof Klark.” Clarke leaned in and gave her a small kiss for comfort, but then got to work. Lifting her knife, she began wedging the bullet out of Lexa’s arm. Clarke tried to ignore Lexa’s sharp intakes of breath and occasional grunts when she couldn’t mask the pain, but as she failed over and over to get the bullet out it was becoming harder to concentrate when the girl she cared so much for was in so much pain.

Determined, Clarke set again to wedge the bullet out and to her relief finally managed to retrieve the bullet. Throwing it and the knife on the ground, she grabbed a clean area of sheet and ripped a generous amount off. Wrapping it around Lexa’s arm, just as she had with her hand not a few weeks ago, she felt a weight roll off her shoulders. 

“That should do it,” Clarke said with trembling voice. Everything happened so quickly, she barely had time to register anything other than the fact Lexa was shot. Looking over to Murphy, who was now huddled in a corner, confusion and shock written all over his face. Clarke nodded her thanks before turning back to Lexa whose eyes were still watering with pain, but whose body was no longer shaking with fear.

Locking eyes, Lexa reached over with her left hand and cupped Clarke’s face. They barely had a moment of relief before the door swung open and a very angry brunette stormed in. 

* 

“Clarke! What the hell is going on here?!” Octavia yelled, before stopping dead in her tracks after seeing the state of both Lexa and Murphy. Octavia raises her eyebrows and asks again, “Really, what the hell is going on here?”

“I’ll explain on the way to Arkadia. Are we too late?” Clarke asks, ignoring Lexa’s hard glare. 

“I said to you three hours ago that we had an hour until we needed to leave. You tell me,” Octavia states with an even harder glare. Clarke threw her hands up in the arm, exasperated with the both of them and exhausted from the ordeal.

“Will both of you stop looking at me like that?! Octavia, I lost track of time and then we had a situation with Titus, which resulted in Lexa getting shot. I had to stay here to fix her arm because no healer in Polis has ever seen a gun let alone repaired a bullet wound,” Clarke explained rashly. Octavia’s face softened but she was still obviously pissed at Clarke, no matter her explanations. 

“What about him?” she said pointing to Murphy, who was breathing heavily on the ground. 

“He got beat up pretty bad, I’ll have to help him before we leave, we can take him back to Arkadia,” Clarke replied. 

“Octavia, you and Clarke are excused from the blockade until Murphy is well enough to ride. It should not be more than a day or two,” Lexa said in her strictly commander tone, slowly rising from the bed. Clarke would have instructed her to lay back down, but she wanted to move Lexa into her own bed, away from the blood and bullet holes.

Wrapping her arm around Lexa’s left side, Clarke lifted her up into her arms, being careful not to touch her right arm. Sneaking a glance at Lexa’s face, Clarke was saddened by the look of pain on the girl’s face. 

“A little help?” Clarke asked Octavia. Immediately, though grudgingly, she went to Clarke and held up Lexa’s right arm as they made their way through to Lexa’s room.  
After putting her on the bed, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand. Clarke gave it a quick squeeze before making her way to the door. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said in a strained voice. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks before turning around to look at the girl. 

“I’ll be back. I just need some time to check on Murphy,” she said, reassuring Lexa of her intentions. Lexa nodded and Clarke walked out of the room, taking Octavia outside to not only collect a half dead Murphy, but also to answer the burning questions she’s sure Octavia had.

“What exactly happened Clarke? Why was she shot? What is Murphy doing here? Why do you have a hickey on your neck?” At the last question Clarke raised her hand to her neck and her cheeks flooded with blood. 

Regaining her composure, Clarke began her explanations, “Titus shot her. He was aiming for me, it was a wrong place at the wrong time thing. He thought that I would get Lexa killed and thought killing me was the only option to save her. Titus picked Murphy up for pick pocketing on the way to Polis and wanted to frame him for my murder.”

Octavia’s eyes were wide and questioning, but also slightly annoyed. “And the hickeys?”

“You said to say my goodbyes,” Clarke mused. 

“And you didn’t think that could wait until she lifted the blockade?” Octavia questioned further. 

Clarke knew why she couldn’t wait until the blockade was no longer a problem, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself so no way was she going to pour her heart out to Octavia. Instead she just shrugged as they turned the corner into her room. A lump in her throat formed as she gazed over the room. Blood was everywhere. There were large drops near the door, and a trail leading to the bed. Although Clarke had stopped the bleeding relatively fast, there was still black all over the sheets and Clarke felt like she was about to vomit at the sight. Not because it was blood. Hell, Clarke had seen blood. Oceans of this was Lexa’s blood, and Clarke couldn’t bear the sight. 

“Cl-clarke?” Murphy stuttered. Clarke snapped out her daze and rushed to Murphy, who was lying on the ground, spitting blood from his mouth.

“Ssh. Don’t speak. You’re just a little banged up,” Clarke reassured him, lifting his head onto her lap. “Can you get me some water and clean cloth?” she asked Octavia. Nodding in reply, she hurried off and Clarke used her shirt to gently dab at Murphy’s face. Octavia returned about ten minutes after, with not only water, but also a woman who was carrying a basket. 

“What is this Octavia?” Clarke questioned, her eyebrows raising. 

“I was getting water, but decided to go one better. Get an actual healer to help Murphy and check Lexa.” The healer walked over to Murphy and shooed Clarke away. Giving Murphy one reassuring look, she stepped away from him and walked over to Octavia across the room. 

“Octavia –.” 

“Go. I’ll stay here with Murphy. Go to her,” Octavia said reluctantly. Clarke nodded her thanks and made her way through the door. Once in the hallway Clarke had to physically stop herself from sprinting to Lexa’s room. 

She had stopped the bleeding, gotten the bullet out – everything she could remember to do. But she couldn’t help but worry. It was only in the arm, sure. It wasn’t in a crappy place like the stomach or the neck. But still, Clarke worried.

Opening the door, Clarke stepped in quietly and looked over at Lexa, whose eyes were shut in peaceful sleep. Walking over to the bed, Clarke knelt beside the girl and her eyes went to straight to Lexa’s right arm. To Clarke’s dismay, the bandages had blood soaked through them already. Clarke stood up, needing to go and see if that healer had any spare bandages so she could redress the wound. But before she even stood up a soft voice called to her. 

“Clarke,” she whispered. Clarke could feel tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, her emotions and exhaustion both coming to head at once. She decided that the redressing could wait. At least until the healer came in to see Lexa herself. 

“I’m here,” Clarke replied shakily. Lexa smiled a small smile before realising Clarke was on the verge of tears.

“What is wrong? I am well, Clarke,” she reassured her. Clarke shook her head and lifted her head to Lexa’s. 

“When Titus fired the gun and you were in the frame, I thought for a second that I was going to lose you. I didn’t know where it had hit you - if the bullet had gone to the left even a bit more, it would’ve all been over,” Clarke whispered letting the tears flow freely on her face. 

Lexa’s eyes filled with compassion and she leaned in closer to Clarke’s face, drawing circles into Clarke’s hand with her own. Looking deep into Clarke’s eyes, Lexa replied with a soft smile, “Fear not Clarke. Our fight has only just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gyon au - Go  
> Mochof - Thanks/ Thank you  
> Your Gonplei Ste Nou Odon - Your fight is not over


	2. Teina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are both sassy angst warriors on opposing sides of an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: trigedaslengslut

Clarke woke later that night to the sound of hushed voices across the room. Almost immediately Clarke realised that Lexa was no longer next to her on the bed and Clarke’s eyes snapped open. In the low lit room, she could barely see past the bed. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, Clarke pushed herself off the bed and tiptoed to the end of the bed. 

After a few moments, Clarke could see Lexa standing at the entrance to the door. She was wearing the same black satin nightdress Clarke had dressed her in hours before. Lexa was talking to someone Clarke could not see, in a low voice that she was still unable to make out. Clarke moved forward, concealing herself in the shadows of the room, until she could hear more clearly.

“Well what should I do with him Lexa?” a familiar voice asked in a blunt tone. 

“Whatever you must. Just restrain him until sunrise, the guards will take him from there,” Lexa replied firmly. Clarke walked out further into the room, and glanced around Lexa to see Octavia standing there with a presumably knocked out Titus behind her. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Clarke asked crossing her arms and making her presence known. 

Lexa snapped around to face Clarke for just a moment before turning back to Octavia and whispering words Clarke could not hear. Octavia shot Clarke a guilty glance before hurrying away with Titus in tow. 

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled, her anger rising. Lexa stepped towards Clarke with a completely unreadable look on her face. 

“Clarke, we can discuss this in the morning,” Lexa said sternly, walking past Clarke and sitting back down on the bed. 

“No, we are going to discuss now,” Clarke demanded. Not letting Lexa interrupt Clarke kept going, “What was Octavia doing carting around Titus? And why were you out of bed? You do understand what bedrest is, correct?” 

Clarke swore she saw Lexa roll her eyes at this, but Lexa answered her nonetheless. 

“I understand what bed rest is Clarke, but as Heda I do not have to listen to your orders,” she said coolly, earning a glare from Clarke. 

“And also, I didn’t want to wake you,” Lexa added softly. 

Softening her glare, Clarke asked, “What of Octavia and Titus?” Lexa pushed back the furs with her left hand and slid into the bed.

“I asked Octavia to collect Titus before he tried to leave Polis. I told her to come to me as soon as she had – no matter the time,” Lexa explained, blowing out the closest candles to her. Not that it made a difference. If she was ever stripped of her title of Commander of the Twelve Clans, she could claim the title of Commander of Candles instead. 

Walking over to the bed and sliding in on the left of Lexa, Clarke asked, “What’s going to happen to him?” 

Even in the dark Lexa controlled her emotions, but Clarke saw the flash of pain in her eyes. Turning her face to Clarke’s, Lexa silenced her with a small kiss.  
“Reshop Clarke.”

The next morning Clarke woke again without feeling Lexa beside her. Sitting up straight, her eyes went to Lexa, who was struggling at her set of drawers with the nightdress hanging half off her body. Clarke almost laughed at the sight until she heard Lexa’s painful grunt. 

“Lexa, stop. Let me help you,” Clarke said quickly getting up from the bed and rushing over to her. Lexa ignored her, and kept trying to pry the nightdress off herself. When Clarke reached her, she moved Lexa’s hand off the dress and gently guided it over Lexa’s head and past her injured arm.

Lexa hardened her eyes at this, clearly not impressed. “Clarke, please stop treating me as if I were a child. I am more than capable of undressing myself.”

Clarke scoffed at this, “Clearly you aren’t. Why do you not want my help?” 

“I am Heda, Clarke. I do not require help,” Lexa stated, grabbing a casual pair of pants and shirt from her drawers and throwing them on top of the dresser. 

“You may be Heda, but you’ve also got a fresh wound in your arm.” Clarke was slightly amused by Lexa’s stubbornness and mused, “But by all means, dress yourself.” Opening Lexa’s draws herself and grabbing an outfit, considering the bloody state of her clothes from yesterday, Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s scowl. 

Lexa struggled for about ten minutes after then before she was finally able to successfully get her pants on. The shirt however, was what made Lexa concede in needing Clarke’s assistance. 

“Clarke, you may help,” she said bluntly, with her cool façade still firmly set on her face. Clarke smiled and walked over to her triumphantly. After getting the shirt on, Clarke pulled out a sling that the healer gave to her the night before. 

“It should help with the discomfort,” Clarke explained as she wrapped the sling around her arm, just as she had before. 

“Mochof,” Lexa whispered. 

“Where are you going anyways?” Clarke asked. Lexa brushed her hair back, before pulling out her boots from under the bed. 

“I need to go to a meeting with the ambassadors, to announce the execution,” Lexa said smoothly, as if Clarke would not be surprised by this.

Playing dumb Clarke asked, “For who?”

Bending down Clarke guided Lexa’s boots onto her foot, ignoring the annoyed sigh she received. 

“Titus of course,” Lexa said with a puzzled look. Clarke’s hand fell flat against the black leather, and she looked up at Lexa in annoyance. Lexa raised her eyebrows before moving Clarke’s hand off the boot and sliding it on herself with her good arm. 

“Clarke he must die for his crimes. It was high treason,” she explained rising from the bed. 

Clarke shook her head and said, “But he didn’t want to hurt you!” Lexa’s green eyes looked at Clarke in confusion. 

“It is still treason Clarke. He must die,” she said with finality. Clarke’s blood boiled and her frustration was rising with each passing moment. Judging by the annoyed glare Lexa was shooting at her, it was clear Lexa’s frustrations were increasing too. Clarke threw her hands up in the air as she stood up straight. 

“So that’s it? You’re just going to kill him and be done with it? No trial, no possibility of a different punishment?” Clarke demanded. Lexa narrowed her eyes and stormed across the room dramatically. “Lexa please, I am not in the mood for your theatrics today.” 

Stopping in her tracks and snapping her head back to Clarke, Lexa shot her a harsh glower before stating in a raised voice, “The decision has been made, Clarke. I will not be persuaded.” 

Clarke realised at this point she wasn’t talking to Lexa anymore. She was talking to Heda, and Clarke was not having a bar of it. 

“He didn’t even try to kill you, Lexa! It was me he wanted gone, and he was only doing it because he thought it would benefit your leadership.” Lexa’s mouth tightened at this and an even harsher frown appeared across her face. 

“Nou Klark,” Lexa growled. “He tried to kill you. He will not be pardoned.” Clarke made her way slowly towards the brunette, softening her face and putting her hands out in front of her. 

“But he didn’t. And I highly doubt he would try to again. There are other ways, Lexa. Blood must not have blood right?” Clarke mused, hoping this would make Lexa see reason. But instead, Lexa shook her head slightly and turned away from Clarke’s advances. 

Lexa gripped the chair in front of her tightly, and boomed “I will not let Titus live for treason, when I had to kill Gustus for it!” 

Clarke’s heart dropped at this. She barely remembered Gustus, but she now understood Lexa’s refusal to see Clarke’s point of view. However, Clarke was too stubborn to just give up there.

“Lexa-.”

“That is the end of it Clarke. I will not hear anymore arguments,” Lexa said harshly, turning back to face the blonde. Lexa’s eyes were hard and unrelenting and her mouth was pulled in a tight line. Clarke could not see any sign of weakness in her face, Lexa wore the same expression as when Clarke first met her. Commander Lexa, Clarke thought snidely. 

“Then I have nothing left to say to you, Commander,” Clarke spat at Lexa harshly, whirling around to the door of the room and thumping her hands on the door knob in anger.

She had barely opened the door when she heard Lexa scoff and yell after her, “Are you sure it is me that is theatrical, Clarke?” 

Slamming the door on her way out, Clarke clenched her fists and punched the wall beside her, leaving a noticeable hole behind. Instantly she regretted the action, as her knuckles began to sting and bleed almost immediately. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Octavia mused as she walked towards her. Clarke shot her a glare before stomping down the hallway. 

“She is refusing to let Titus stand trial, or even to seek a different punishment for him. I just don’t understand why everything must be so final,” Clarke ranted to the girl, letting all her frustrations out. 

Octavia smiled slightly and said, “Because it is her way. Treason is treason Clarke. If she were to let Titus live, her leadership would be even doubted and questioned even further.” 

Clarke understood what Octavia was saying, but she still couldn’t fathom how Lexa could be so final about executing someone so close to her – close than Gustus – and not even think about other possibilities. Like life imprisonment? Or tongue removal?

“Why do you want to save him anyways? He was trying to murder you not forty-eight hours ago,” Octavia questioned as they stopped in front of her and Murphy’s temporary quarters. 

“Because it would go against everything we are trying to build here. Blood must not have blood will never go into effect if Lexa does this. And honestly,” Clarke took a breath in and continued, “I think that his death would just add to Lexa’s never ending baggage.”

“But what about Emerson? You were ready to execute him the other day, without second thought,” Octavia questioned further, opening the door. 

Clarke raised her eyebrows at this and explained, “But I did have second thought, that’s why I didn’t execute him. Titus living in a cell for the rest of his life, disconnected from Lexa would be worse than an execution.”

“Your opinion is yours, Princess. But don’t be angry at Lexa for not wanting to comply with your ways of thinking one hundred percent of the time,” Octavia concluded. Realising the conversation was over, Clarke noted that ranting to a future grounder about grounder ways was probably not the best move. 

*

After little moment’s rest to simmer down with Octavia, Clarke grudgingly made her way to the ambassadors meeting. It had surely started by now and the other ambassadors were going to be furious that Clarke was still in Polis despite the blockade. But Clarke was the thirteenth ambassador, she had a right to be there. 

The guards in front of the door raised their eyebrows at Clarke, but did not prevent her access. She strode in, and all conversation stopped with her arrival. The other ambassadors were mostly glaring, but some could not care less and went back to their conversation. Sitting down in the vacant seat below Lexa’s, Clarke noted that that the Commander had not yet arrived. 

However, not thirty seconds later a guard boomed, “Gyon op gon Heda,” and everyone including Clarke stood for Lexa’s arrival. The double doors slammed opened and Lexa basically strutted her way up to the seat. Clarke noted that Lexa now donned her shoulder piece and cape across her left arm while she made no effort to conceal the sling on her right. 

As she stood up to her seat she nodded at the ambassadors and they kneeled, as was custom to them. 

“Sen daun,” she commanded and sat down. The ambassadors were all looking intently at Lexa’s arm, clearly curious as to what happened. 

“We are here today because of an act of treason, and the execution that will follow,” Lexa explained in a strict tone and poised facial features. 

Chatter began around the room, but as Lexa raised her left hand they all went silent once more. 

“Lid natron in!” Lexa commanded harshly. The guards brought in Titus, head bloody from where Octavia must have knocked him out. The ambassadors were clearly stunned, with their mouths hanging open and arms slumped in front of them, but Clarke sat still sick to her stomach. 

“High treason shall not ever go unpunished, no matter the traitor,” Lexa began, pointing to Titus. “At sundown he will die!” Cheers erupted from the ambassadors, and Clarke felt disgusted by their enthusiasm towards an execution. 

“Heda, what of the Skai girl?” one ambassador asked, after a few minutes of idle discussion. Clarke’s head snapped up to this and Lexa pursed her lips. 

“She is to stay here as an ambassador. Nothing more. Nothing less,” Lexa concluded, waving off protests from the other ambassadors. 

Clarke’s heart burned at nothing more. She knew Lexa couldn’t just be say, “She can stay because I’m banging her,” but it still sucked. After what felt like an eternity, the meeting ended and Clarke stood up to leave, but was stopped by a voice behind her. 

“Clarke, wait.” 

Turning around to face Lexa, Clarke snapped, “What? Nothing I say matters in this situation, so I’m going to say nothing at all.”

Lexa walked towards her and said harshly, “I am doing what is right. I cannot understand why you are so desperate to keep a man who wanted you dead, alive.” 

“He doesn’t need to die and you know that,” Clarke whispered. Lexa looked hard into Clarke’s eyes, making Clarke feel oddly intimidated. 

 

“But he does,” Lexa stated calmly. “If you do not wish to discuss anything aside from this, then I suggest we just meet again at the execution.”

When Clarke said nothing else, Lexa strode past her and out of the room. Clarke slumped her shoulders in defeat, for the first time in a long time, there was nothing she could say or do to change Lexa’s mind. 

*

Clarke spent the day both being angry at Lexa and missing her immensely. Trying to fill the time, she visited Octavia and Murphy and was pleased to see Murphy’s wounds had been adequately attended to. But when Octavia asked her when they were leaving for Arkadia, all Clarke could say was that she wasn’t sure.

She knew she had to go back, and soon. Her people had to come first, they would always have to come first. Even when they’re being completely irrational and decided to elect a leader who acted like he didn’t pass third grade. 

At sundown, Clarke was waiting at the execution for Lexa, hoping for one last moment with her to change her mind. It was a long shot, but so was holding off war just a few days ago. With Lexa’s entrance, the ambassadors and onlookers stood and kneeled as earlier. Clarke tried to make eye contact with her, but Lexa was pointedly looking away from her. 

Lexa’s outright refusal to acknowledge Clarke made it clear to her that there would be no last minute back out. There would be no diversion or second plan. Clarke had lost this fight, and her stomach churned because of it. 

After a few moments, guards brought Titus in and tied him up against a wooden stake. His eyes were wide but accepting, he did not fight the guards or beg for mercy. Clarke realised in this moment that Titus of all people knew what Lexa had to do. That this was the only punishment her people would accept for treason. 

There was a brief summary of the crimes committed and how the execution would be served, but Clarke could not listen. She was staring at Lexa, and her now black charcoal painted face. She had not seen the war paint since her fight with Roan, and Clarke had quite gotten used to Lexa’s bare face. Seeing the paint and Lexa wielding a large sword with her uninjured arm, truly drove home to Clarke that this was Lexa’s life. War paint and meetings and fights and executions. This would always be her life.

The crowd started cheering and Lexa circled the stake, looking into Titus’ eyes. Titus gave her a small knowing nod, and Lexa squared up in front of him much like she had done with Gustus. 

Lexa aimed her sword high to match Titus’ chest and pushed forward. The sword slowly went through his chest, with Titus only making the smallest of whimpers. And then it was over. And the crowd and the ambassadors were going wild. 

Backing out of the crowd, Clarke swiftly moved up to her room to collect the bag she’d packed yesterday before everything went to hell. Opening the door she grabbed the bag as quickly as she could without looking at any of the blood around her. Hurrying back out the door she rushed down the hallway to go to Murphy and Octavia’s quarters. 

Clarke did not, however, expect to run into a breathless Lexa. The two collided and Clarke felt herself hitting Lexa’s right arm. Lexa swayed slightly and cried out in pain, and Clarke dropped her bag immediately. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you,” Clarke apologised lifting Lexa’s arm up slightly, before the brunette swiped her arm away from Clarke.

“What are you doing?” Lexa questioned. Clarke raised her eyebrows, picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

“What does it look like, Lexa? I need to go to Arkadia, and you need to enforce your blockade,” Clarke said. 

Lexa’s eyes softened at this, and she nodded once and advised, “It is unwise to leave at sundown, at least wait until sunrise.” 

Clarke knew this, but she also knew that sunrise would turn into midday and then midday would turn into sundown which would lead them back to this point. They had to leave now, before they got more and more caught up in Polis. And before Clarke got more and more caught up in Lexa. 

“Lexa, I need to leave now,” Clarke said stubbornly. 

Lexa scrunched her lips and lifted her eyebrows before concluding, “This is about the execution.” 

Running a hand through her still somewhat greasy hair, Clarke responded, “Partly. I know why you think you had no other choice. Your leadership is already in question and you can’t give them anymore reasons to doubt you. I’m not angry – I’m sad this is the way it has to be.”

Lexa opened her mouth to interject but Clarke continued before she got the chance, “I wish I could stay Lexa, believe me I do. But I need to get back to my people, I need to sort out Pike and fix the mess he’s created.”

Nodding, Lexa took a step backwards and said, “If that’s what you want.”

“You know it’s not what I want,” Clarke replied instantly. Lexa stepped forwards once more and brought her mouth to Clarke’s, kissing her passionately. Clarke responded immediately, kissing Lexa back with equal amounts of passion. 

Breaking away from the kiss Lexa asked, “What do you want?” 

“You. Always you,” Clarke began. “But I need to save my people from themselves.” 

Lexa nodded once more, stepping away from Clarke. For several moments silence hung heavy in the air, with both women knowing that this separation was inevitable.

Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa’s and bringing her forehead to hers. “I told you I’d be back, and I swear I will be.”

“Leidon Klark,” Lexa said, breaking away from her. Clarke saw the water in her eyes, but before she could say anything more Lexa turned away from Clarke and walked towards her room. This time there was no sway in her hips. 

Clarke swallowed the overwhelming guilt for not chasing Lexa in her throat, but moved in the opposite direction from Lexa, needing to find Octavia and Murphy. When she got to the door she was greeted by Octavia’s messy handwritten note telling her that they had left for Arkadia already and would meet her there if and when Clarke decided to join them. 

Clarke ran for the elevator and made her way as quickly as she could to the horse stables. There was no sign of Octavia and Murphy, but if she rode straight Clarke knew she would be able to catch them at some point during the night. 

Opening the door to the stables Clarke was surprised to see that there were no horses available. Usually the stable was full of horses for hire. She would have to wait for morning, or start on foot. The journey on foot would be harsh and with the blockade in full effect she would need to be careful, but there was no chance she was going back to Lexa’s room - not now. 

Clarke spared one last look at Lexa’s tower before beginning on the way out of Polis. There were people rushing around near the exit, so it was easy for Clarke to slip out, unnoticed. She was not ten minutes into her journey before Clarke felt like she was being watched. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach, Clarke kept walking. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard rustling from behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder into the bushes around her, Clarke could see no sign of movement. Turning her face forwards again, she started to walk again. But not two feet into her journey Clarke heard footsteps behind her. 

“Who’s there?!” Clarke yelled, grabbing her knife from her coat and waving it in the air. After a few moments, Clarke saw a familiar figure jumping out in front of her, with a weapon raised. The last thing Clarke saw was the figure slamming the weapon into her face. 

And then Clarke’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Chit - What  
> Nou - No  
> Gyon op gon Heda - Rise for the commander  
> Sen daun - sit  
> Lid natron in - Bring in the traitor  
> Leidon - Goodbye  
> Teina - together
> 
> I LIVE FOR TRIGEDASLENG I'M SORRY THERES SO MUCH


	3. Jomp Em Op En Yu Jomp Ai Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is on a mission to save her gal pal (thnx to her son Aden) and Clarke suffers alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: trigedaslengslut
> 
> Message me what you think/ suggestions / constructive criticism 
> 
> Also this chapter involves a lot of violence, and some death so if that isn't for you I'll leave a quick summary at the end of what happens :)

LEXA POV

Not two seconds after Lexa turned her back on Clarke, she already wanted to run straight back into her arms. After their argument that morning, Lexa’s stomach had been twisting and turning all day in anxiety. 

The constant cycle of questions ran through Lexa’s mind from the moment Clarke stormed out of Lexa’s room - “Does Clarke still want me? Will Clarke see this from my perspective? Why hasn’t she come to see me all day? Did Clarke think executing Titus was easy for me?”

Executing him was perhaps the biggest blow to Lexa’s heart since Costia. Titus was like a father to her, which only made the betrayal and the execution worse. Lexa loved him, that much was still true, but Titus crossed a line when he went after Clarke. Lexa could not let that go. Why Clarke could not understand this, was beyond Lexa.

When she found Clarke darting down the hall way with a bag slung over her shoulders, Lexa felt her heart drop. She found little comfort in Clarke’s reasoning for leaving, and her goodbye kisses. Lexa felt selfish, wanting Clarke to stay with her even though it was clear her people needed her, but she couldn’t help it. 

Especially after Clarke’s actions yesterday afternoon before the shooting. Was it just a onetime thing? Or was Clarke ready to be with her? Could Lexa be with Clarke even though it would mean her people would despise her?

Now as she paced back and forth across her room, battling with her head and her heart, Lexa tried to control her emotions. 

To be commander is to be alone, she reminded herself. But the words no longer made sense to Lexa. 

All that made sense was that she had to protect Clarke and her clans. But she couldn’t do one without hurting the other. 

Lexa desperately wanted to go after Clarke. Not to convince her to stay in Polis, because if Clarke had truly wanted to stay she would have. But just to at least accompany her to Arkadia. The journey wasn’t safe at night, and the blockade was now in effect so her warriors will be ready to attack. But doing so would greatly anger the ambassadors.

Shaking her head, Lexa decided that if Clarke had wanted Lexa to accompany her, she would have asked her to do so. Of course, Lexa was still worried about Clarke’s safety, but she could not keep chasing a girl who did not want to be chased. 

Slowly Lexa began to undress into her nightgown. It proved quite challenging with one arm, but just as she started to drag her top off a loud bang at the door stopped her. 

Pulling down the shirt and walking across the room, Lexa yelled, “Enter!” 

As soon as the command left her mouth, Octavia Blake stormed into the room. Her face was wild and she looked ready to kill. Lexa was taken back - Was Clarke still here? Why isn’t she with Octavia?

“Octavia, where is Clarke?” Lexa demanded, stepping towards the grounder. 

“Funny, I was about to ask you the same question Lexa,” Octavia scowled. Lexa’s stomach twisted at this, if Clarke was not with Octavia she must still be in Polis. “Is she with you? Have you seen her?”

“I saw Clarke as she was leaving. I assumed you would be with her, she would not have left without you,” Lexa explained.

“Well she’s not in her room. Murphy and I have looked everywhere.” Instantly Lexa suspected that something was bad had happened. There was no way Clarke would have left sky people in Polis without her - especially not Octavia. 

Grabbing her Commander Armour, Lexa slung the cape over her back and onto her head. Picking up the shoulder armour, she gently clasped it on her left shoulder and made her way towards the door without a sound. 

Octavia’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “You think something’s wrong?” she asked.

Nodding once, Lexa gestured to the door and said, “We both know Clarke would not have left you and Murphy here alone.” Octavia nodded and Lexa continued, “But if she thought you were leaving, there is one place she would go first.” 

“Wait, Lexa,” Octavia said as they were walking down the hallway. 

“Octavia we do not have time to waste, if something has happened to Clarke –.”

“Murphy - I have to go get him,” Octavia interjected. Breathing in heavily, Lexa nodded and Octavia ran to get the boy. It took ten minutes before she finally returned with Murphy and Lexa’s anxiety and temper only grew worse as the seconds ticked by.

The trio made their way to the stables – the only form of transport out of Polis. Lexa hoped Clarke wouldn’t have just walked out of Polis. Clarke was intelligent enough to see the stupidity and the dangers in doing so. 

When they arrived at the stables, Lexa noticed that there were only two horses available. This was unusual for her to see, considering that the stables were often full to the brim of ready to ride horses.

Lexa approached the stable owner and asked, “Why is there only two horses in the stables?”

The owner looked up to Lexa and said sadly, “I came back from the execution to opened doors and a broken lock. I was only able to recover these two tonight.”

“Has anyone come to see you about getting a horse?” Octavia asked.

The stable owner shook her head and said, “The horses were gone, and I only just came back with these two a few minutes ago.”

Clarke had left at least forty minutes ago. And there is no way she would have been able to wrangle a horse on her own even if she had found one lurking about. 

“If you need them Heda please take them,” the stabled owner offered. Nodding, Lexa and Octavia collected the horses, with Octavia and Murphy on one and Lexa on the other. To Lexa’s surprise, Octavia stayed back to assist Lexa get onto her horse. 

This was assistance Lexa would normally have declined, but she knew she obviously was unable to climb on a horse by herself. And she was not going to embarrass herself by falling off the horse into the mud. 

“Heda!” a small voice called from behind her. Turning her horse around to face the voice, Lexa was surprised by whom it belonged to.

“Aden? What is wrong? Why aren’t you with the other natblida’s?” 

Aden kept on walking towards her, clearly out of breath and with a look of worry across his face. 

“I saw Klark kom skai kru leave Polis.”

Lexa’s mouth opened and she questioned further, “How long ago? Did she leave on foot?”

“About twenty minutes, Heda. She saw no horses in the stable and went on foot, I would have gone after her, but I am not allowed to leave Polis. I have been looking for you to tell you, Heda,” Aden finished, with remorse in his eyes. 

Lexa softened her face and nodded her head to her prodigy, “You did well, Aden. Thank you. I will see you when I get back.” 

Aden bowed his head to her and questioned, “When will you be back, Heda?” 

“Soon, Aden. Now please, go to the other natblida’s,” Lexa reassured Aden. Shortly after he scurried away, and Lexa was left looking out into the stretch of dirt and grass outside Polis.

“We have to go after her, Lexa. She can’t go all the way to Arkadia on her own. Clarke will die,” Octavia stated demandingly. Lexa couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Clarke just left, without thought of how dangerous it was. It wasn’t like the three months she spent alone. This time there was an enforced blockade ready to take her out. 

“I know. We will catch her, she must not have made it far on foot,” Lexa concluded as she began riding out of Polis. 

Octavia and Murphy followed behind her and eventually Murphy asked, “Are you going to get some guards or something to come with us? We’ve pretty much got a target painted over our backs.”

“As does Clarke. The difference is, she is alone and I will not waste more time gathering guards while she is in danger,” Lexa stated, keeping her face forward as they entered down the path.

Ignoring the side stares she got from Murphy and Octavia, Lexa was more concerned about keeping upright on the horse. She had never experienced a bullet wound before, and Lexa was surprised by how often it ached. 

“Are you okay?” Murphy asked her. Turning to face him, Lexa nodded once before staring straightforward again. They had not been riding for long, maybe five minutes and Lexa caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye.

“Stop!” she shouted suddenly at Octavia. 

Octavia pulled her reigns and asked, “What is it?”

Lexa was barely able to think, her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and her head was thumping. The food in her stomach was rising up and Lexa thought she might be sick then and there. 

Looking ahead her eyes were focused on two things - the slice of Clarke’s hair and the Ice Nation symbol beside it. 

“Ontari,” Lexa choked out.

*

CLARKE POV

Clarke woke to a hard boot kicking her in the ribs and a woman’s voice shouting, “Gyon op!” 

Slowly Clarke opened her eyes, and was confronted by Ontari’s scowling face not two centimetres away from her own. Clarke instantly tried to retreat, but only knocked her head hard into the wall behind her. She felt the cold wetness of blood on the back of her head, but Clarke was too intimidated by the grounder in front of her to care.

“You really are stupid aren’t you, Sky girl?” Ontari sneered at Clarke with a smile. Clarke’s head whipped from side to side, taking in her surroundings. It was clear they were holed up in some sort of cave, and Clarke could make out six armed men and women standing in a line across the entrance. 

Clarke opened her mouth to protest but she was still heavily gagged with cloth and could make out the words. At her struggle Ontari laughed straight in her face. 

“You are not going anywhere. You’re our bait,” she said with a smile.

Bait? Clarke’s eyebrows raised in confusion, which only made Ontari laugh more. 

“The Commander will come running once she knows we have you.”

 

Clarke tried to scream ‘No!’ but all that came out was gargled nonsense. Ontari stayed crouched beside her, playing with a knife and smiling to herself.

“It will be easy to lure her into the cave once she knows you’re here. And it will be even easier to slide this knife across her neck,” Ontari stated bluntly, looking Clarke straight in the eyes. 

Every nerve in Clarke’s body spiked at this, and every inch of her wanted to beat the shit out of this girl. She moved her body erratically around, as much as she could. 

“Don’t worry, sky girl, you won’t live to see her die,” Ontari began. “Actually, I’m hoping that the sight of you dead will make the Commander even easier to kill. After all hasn’t this happened before?” Clarke glared at Ontari’s words, feeling her blood boiling.

“What was her name again? Costia?” Ontari finished with a side smile. 

Clarke threw her head into Ontari’s at the name, feeling protective of the girl she never knew. Ontari fell backwards, cursing in Trigedasleng as she went. Three of the guards came over, spears up and ready to attack. Clarke backed herself as far into the wall as she could. But Ontari threw her hand up to stop them.

“Mine!” she shouted, grabbing out her knife. With a look of terror, Ontari walked over to Clarke and pressed her knife up against Clarke’s cheek. 

“You’re prettier than the other one Clarke,” she started. “But once I’m done, I’d be surprised if the peasants on the street would still want you.” 

With that Ontari brought the gag down and swiped the knife across Clarke’s cheek. Screaming in pain, Clarke could feel the blood oozing from her cheek. But Ontari was not done yet. Her hand came down across Clarke’s face – once – twice - three times, making Clarke’s face snap sideways and into the wall behind her. 

Clarke slid to the ground as Ontari lifted her boot to stomp on her stomach. Coughing up blood and spitting it out on the ground, Clarke’s vision was turning silver and the world was dimming. 

All Clarke thought of was Lexa, and how she hoped that she was not coming after her. 

*

LEXA POV

“Ontari? I thought Roan took her back to Ice Nation?” Octavia questioned. 

“Clearly not,” Lexa sneered. Pulling her emotions together, Lexa continued, “There are towns across these woods. But there are also many caves. We must go to the closer ones first and then expand our search.”

Murphy chimed in again with, “This is a trap. They were clearly expecting you.” 

Lexa nodded, “I don’t doubt that. But they have Clarke.” Pulling up next to Clarke’s hair and the symbol, Lexa noticed a note behind it. 

“Octavia, do you mind?” she asked pointing to the note. Octavia climbed off her horse and collected the note. Whilst she was reading the note, Octavia’s facial expression suddenly fell and Lexa’s bundle of anxiety seemed to explode.

“Well?” Lexa demanded. 

“It says… ‘Follow the screams’,” Octavia said sadly. 

Clicking her jaw and holding back her fright, Lexa held a straight face as she veered her horse into the left direction. Octavia and Murphy quickly caught up and Octavia put her hand on Lexa’s good shoulder. 

“Hey, Clarke will be fine.” Lexa was confused by Octavia’s kindness, and even more so when Octavia placed the clump of Clarke’s hair in her hand and closed it. 

“It’s you Ontari wants dead, not Clarke,” Octavia said sternly. 

*

CLARKE POV

When the sun was still not yet up, Clarke woke to the sound of Ontari yelling at her guards. 

“Are you certain she went in the right direction?!” 

“Yes,” a guard replied. Clarke’s heart sank, of course Lexa followed her. Of course she fell right into the trap. 

Clarke had to find a way out of the cave, before Lexa got there. It was the only way to save her, because even if they didn’t kill Clarke before she got here, there was no way Lexa would be able to take out Ontari as well as her warriors. 

Clarke grunted loudly to get their attention, as the gag fell down off the edge of her face. Ontari’s face snapped to hers and instantly a snide smile appeared across her face. 

“Look who’s awake,” she said walking over to Clarke. “Going to try anything again? Or will I have to put you back to sleep?” 

Clarke scoffed, “Go ahead.” 

Ontari’s eyes swept over the side of Clarke’s face and she smirked. “That’s going to leave an ugly scar, sky girl.”

Clarke couldn’t care less about a damn scar. Not when Lexa was in danger. Looking straight into Ontari’s eyes Clarke sneered, “Fuck you.”

Ontari’s face dropped and she punched Clarke across the jaw. Letting out a grunt of pain, Clarke willed herself to be quiet. She could not show Ontari how much she really hurt. Even though the beating she got late that night was still fresh on her body. 

“I was going to kill you before Heda got here, sky girl. But because you’re being so difficult, I’m going to wait until she’s here to rip your throat out,” the girl laughed. “I’m going to wait until she walks through the entrance and my guards pin her down. And then, they’re going to hold her face to watch the blood drain from your body.”

Clarke could not keep calm at this threat, “Kill me now! Just kill me now!” she screamed at Ontari. Clarke’s blood was boiling as visions Lexa being held down to watch Clarke die ran through her mind. 

“Too bad,” Ontari said as she slammed her knife into Clarke’s thigh. The hit did not register for a few moments, but when it did Clarke released a cry of agony, and immediately hated herself for it. Ontari lived for this. She lived for Clarke’s screams. For Clarke’s worry at her threats. She was the true meaning of savage.

Clarke thought of Lexa and tried to summon the strength not to make any more noise. If Lexa was close, Clarke would do everything in her power not to draw her attention. Sensing Clarke’s new discovery, Ontari pulled out another knife and pushed it into Clarke’s other thigh, and Clarke bit her tongue so hard she tasted the metallic tang of blood. 

Ontari was less than impressed by Clarke’s refusal to scream, deciding to keep the knives in Clarke’s legs rather than take them out. 

With Clarke’s hands tied behind her back, Ontari clearly thought Clarke would not be able to reach the knives. 

She was wrong. 

*

LEXA POV

After two hours of riding and not a sound being heard, Lexa was terrified she had chosen the wrong way. 

“We should go back,” she concluded with a heavy sigh. 

“But if we go the other way, we’ll just be going straight to Arkadia. There’s no way Ontari would risk going near Pike and his guns,” Octavia persisted. 

Lexa was not convinced. The note said to follow the screams, yet they had not heard a single one. All three of them were exhausted, but Lexa would not allow herself to sleep. Murphy was long asleep on Octavia’s back, but it seemed Octavia was as determined as Lexa to find Clarke. 

Looking at Octavia, Lexa knew she was right. But still she could not shake the feeling that she was wrong. 

“If we do not hear –,” Lexa began until she was cut off by a deafening shriek. Lexa’s eyes widened and she reared her horse and rode as fast as she could in the direction of the scream. 

“Lexa, wait!” Octavia yelled from behind her. But there was no way Lexa was stopping now, even as she struggled to remain upright, and her right arm was aching as it banged against her torso. 

There were no more screams after that, and Lexa thought the worst. Would they kill Clarke before she got there? Did Clarke do something to make them do it? Lexa thought. 

Octavia was on her tail as Lexa slowed her horse, her arm was throbbing and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to stay on the horse. 

“Do you want to rest?” Octavia asked. 

“No, we must find Clarke,” Lexa said, looking out in the direction of Clarke’s scream. 

Octavia nodded her head, and again they started on their way to Clarke.

*

CLARKE POV

Clarke waited until nightfall to make her move. Ontari had left the cave, leaving four guards behind. Two at the entrance to the cave and two in front of Clarke. Feigning sleep, Clarke slumped her torso forward as far as she could go. 

Slowly she opened her mouth and clasped the grip of the knife in her teeth. Gently she pulled the dagger upwards, every inch hurting more than the last. Tears fell out of her eyes and Clarke made a small whimper as she dragged the knife out of her skin. 

The guards quickly turned around and Clarke instantly shut her eyes and pushed the knife back in a little. After a minute or two they faced forward again and Clarke pulled the last bit of knife out of her thigh. 

Blood began pouring out of the wound, but luckily Ontari was not smart enough to hit Clarke in a vital artery, so Clarke was not too worried about the bleeding. Dropping the knife slowly onto the ground, Clarke wiggled around until her hands clasped the grip. 

Using her right hand Clarke began to slice through the rope tying her, Clarke tried to be as quiet as possible. It had to be around sunrise by this point and the guards were clearly exhausted, Clarke hoped that due to their lack of sleep they would not be as aware of Clarke’s movements. 

Five minutes later, her hands were unbound and Clarke was ready to begin her escape. Quickly reaching forward, Clarke pulled the other knife out of her thigh and slid the cloth she had previously been gagged by around one of the wounds. 

Ignoring the stabbing pain in her thighs, Clarke pushed forward and sliced the rope around her feet until she could freely move them. 

Clarke’s next move was more difficult. She didn’t want to kill the guards, but she knew in order to save herself and Lexa she would need to. 

It was them or Lexa. The choice was easy, but the action wasn’t.

Wanheda, she thought snidely. 

Standing up, she almost fell over in pain. Clarke had no idea how she was going to just walk out of here, let alone murder four warriors. Nevertheless, she made her way silently over to the guard closest to her, cupping a hand over his mouth and using the knife to slice his throat. 

The element of surprise worked in Clarke’s favour as the guard only made a slight grunt before falling to the ground. 

However, the other guard noticed and yelled, “Honon!” 

He pinned Clarke up against the wall of the cave and pressed his spear lightly into her abdomen before Clarke slid down the wall diagonally so the spear grazed up her body, but not painfully so. The two guards at the door heard the commotion and saw Clarke trying to escape. They both immediately ran over and Clarke haphazardly threw one of the knives at one of them as hard as she could.

Obviously it hit the guard in a good place because he dropped not a second later with a hand pressed to his neck. The warrior above her was aiming his spear again at her but Clarke grabbed it and pushed it up into his head, causing him to fall back. 

Using this time to throw her final knife at the last guard, who was coming towards her fast, Clarke aimed it as his heart. Using all of her strength she let go of the knife and waited for the hit. 

The knife hit the guard in the stomach, and he dropped back. Clarke tried to stand, but the stress in her thighs was just too much for her to put pressure on. Using her arms to pull her body weight, Clarke began crawling her way out of the cave. Grabbing the knife out of the guard’s neck on her way, she held it firmly in her hand. 

Clarke was at the entrance of the cave, when she felt herself being pulled back in. Turning her head she saw the guard with the spear grabbing her foot. Kicking him away, Clarke desperately reached for the entrance. 

“Hod op!” a voice boomed in front of Clarke. Ontari grabbed Clarke and pinned her against the wall.

“Thought you could escape, huh?” she questioned. Clarke glared at her, clasping the knife tightly at her back. 

“I didn’t think I could – I knew I could,” Clarke snarled before lifting her hand and swiping the knife across Ontari’s face and then pressing the knife into her stomach. The girl screeched in pain and Clarke shoved her off, making Ontari fall to the ground.

Hobbling out of the cave, Clarke was not three feet out of the cave before her legs gave out and she fell face first into the mud. Turning over to lay on her back, Clarke screamed as loud as she could. 

When nothing happened, she screamed again. And again. And again. Until finally she heard thunderous horse footsteps on the ground coming her way. 

*

LEXA POV

The following hours were the longest of Lexa’s life. They had come far and were almost at the next cave Lexa knew of, but they had not heard another scream. Lexa was about to yell at Octavia for leading them in the wrong direction when they heard stomach churningly loud shriek.

This screech was not Clarke’s – that much Lexa was sure of. But either way, Clarke was there and Lexa needed to get there as fast as she could.

“Octavia, faster,” Lexa called out as she rode towards the screech. 

It wasn’t long after that, that Lexa heard her.

Clarke was screaming, but it wasn’t in pain this time. The cave came into view as Clarke screamed again, and she saw the blonde lying on her back. 

Climbing off the horse as fast as she could, Lexa almost fell on her face as her arm struggled to hold her weight. 

“Clarke!” she yelled, as she ran to her. 

Clarke’s face propped up and Lexa was taken back. Clarke’s face was covered in brown mud and dirt, and her body looked almost limp.

When Lexa reached Clarke she brushed the blonde hair out of her face and brought Clarke into her lap. As Lexa wiped the mud off Clarke’s face, the girl winced in pain and a large gash on her cheek came into view. 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed and she questioned angrily, “What did she do to you? Where is she?” 

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s and said, “I’m okay. She’s in the cave, but I think … I think I killed her.”

Lexa nodded solemnly, before looking into Clarke’s eyes. “But you’re alive.”

“I’m alive,” Clarke smiled, clasping Lexa’s hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONNNNNNS:  
> Jomp Em Op En Yu Jomp Ai Op - Attack her and you attack me  
> Gyon op - get up  
> Honon - prisoner  
> Hod op - stop
> 
> For those who skipped ahead:  
> \- Clarke was kidnapped by Ontari who was using her as bait to draw in Lexa, and then tortured by her pretty badly.  
> \- Lexa was on Clarke's trail the whole time with Octavia and Murphy.  
> \- Eventually Clarke escaped, injuring Ontari (spoiler: she aint dead) and killing her guards  
> \- As she crawls out of the cave, Lexa rides up on her horse and they are reunited
> 
> What do you guys think of Lexa POV? I think I like it :) 
> 
> PS - I know the Grounders do not write / are not literate in that sense, but I'm just going to pretend they are for the story's sake lmao


	4. Houm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Arkadia to knock some sense into her people and Lexa is a needy almost girlfriend who misses her too much.

LEXA POV

After Lexa found Clarke half dead in the mud, she immediately wanted to find Ontari and slit her throat. However, Clarke insisted that Ontari would be dead or bleeding by now and that Lexa would just be wasting time and energy by pursuing her.

Grudgingly Lexa did as Clarke asked, but made her unhappiness about the subject clear. She wanted to slice Ontari into pieces and feed her to the dogs for hurting Clarke. But she didn’t want to push Clarke, not after what she had gone through.

“Who’s banged up now Clarke?” Murphy called out after Octavia rode up to the girls. Lexa glared at him, and felt satisfied when his face whitened considerably.

Helping Clarke to her feet, Lexa could see the pain in her eyes and noted the bloody holes in her pants. Another surge of fury flashed through Lexa’s system upon seeing the stab wounds, however again she supressed the urge to go after Ontari.

Octavia climbed down from her horse to help Clarke onto her horse, and then reached to Lexa to help her. Clarke joked, “Look at us. The great Heda and Wanheda, can’t even get on a horse.”

Lexa did not smile, instead she waved her hand at Octavia and remarked, “I am not riding with you Clarke.”

Clarke’s face dropped and she said, “Of course you are. We can go back to Polis to drop you home and then go to Arkadia.”

Lexa shook her head and countered, “Pike could already be moving towards my blockade. With his guns they do not stand a chance. You are needed now.” Lexa motioned for Octavia to get on the horse, leaving Murphy to ride on his own, before letting her eyes glaze over Clarke’s cheek. “Your wounds also need serious attention, Clarke.”

Clarke resisted still, arguing, “But there are still Ice Nation rebels wandering the woods. It isn’t safe Lexa. You can’t -”

“But I can. I will be fine. Your people and your wounds on the other hand will not be,” Lexa interrupted.  


Clarke shook her head and tried to get off the horse. “Octavia! Do something!” Lexa shouted at the girl, who looked uncomfortable as ever being pitted between the women.

“Anything!” Lexa shouted again, motioning towards the path ahead. Shrugging her shoulders Octavia whipped her dagger out and slammed Clarke on the back of her head.

Lexa’s mouth opened wide and she said, “She’s wounded enough, you could have just rode off.”  
  
Octavia narrowed her eyes towards Lexa. “You said to do something. It wasn’t hard enough to do any real damage, she’ll just have a bit of a sore head when she comes to,”she said before adding, “Plus, knowing Clarke she would’ve jumped off the horse.”

Lexa conceded at that point, and gave Octavia a knowing nod. “When you arrive at Polis, inform me through Indra’s radio.”

Octavia nodded and asked, “Are you sure you will be okay?”

“Octavia just go. Make sure Clarke gets the attention she needs.”

With that, Octavia started on the journey to Arkadia with Clarke slumped against her stomach and Murphy trailing behind her.

*

CLARKE POV

When Clarke came to, she was surrounded by familiar faces. Kane, her mother, Lincoln and _Bellamy._ Instantly she sat up, but was confronted with a thumping in the back of her head and an aching in her thighs and cheek.

Reaching up to feel her cheek, she grazed over the bumps of stitches. Then it registered that Lexa was not with her and she could feel her blood boiling. 

“Clarke. Clarke are you okay?” her mother asked her, putting a hand on Clarke’s arm.

“I’m fine, Mom. Where are we?” she asked in reply.

“Miller’s room. It is relatively safe here, but we should move soon,” Abby explained looking at Kane to back her up. When he nodded, Abby turned back to stare at Clarke, a hundred questions flying behind her eyes. Sitting up slightly, and feeling the slight tug of the stitches in her thighs, Clarke shot her mother a look that seemed to say _Later._

Clarke’s eyes fell on Octavia and immediately narrowed. Octavia threw her hands up in the air at Clarke’s glare and said, “Clarke come on. She basically commanded me to get you to Arkadia. There was no other way you would have went.”

“And you were perfectly content to let her walk all the way back to Polis alone, with one arm being unusable while there are rebel Azgeda warriors everywhere?” Clarke questioned fiercely, ignoring the confused looks from around her.

“Lexa is perfectly capable of handling herself.” Even hearing her name made Clarke hurt. She knew Lexa was capable, and deep down Clarke also knew she would be fine. But it didn’t stop her from being pissed that Lexa had Octavia knock her out to get her to leave.

“The Commander?” Abby asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kane stood in front of Clarke holding his radio up in the air and mused, “That explains it.”

Clarke was struggling to understand what he was talking about when suddenly a voice came through on Kane’s radio. The voice was demanding, but clearly concerned and Clarke knew exactly who it belonged to.

“The Commander has been checking in so much, it’s a wonder Indra’s radio hasn’t run out of battery,” Kane explained. “Clarke is awake, did you want to speak with her?” he asked through the radio.

Clarke heard the, “Yes!” loud and clear, but when Kane handed Clarke the radio but she was hesitant to take it.

Clarke was pissed, but she ultimately she knew she wasn’t pissed enough to pass up the chance to talk to Lexa. Even if she was going to make her annoyance clear.

“I’m fine.”

Lexa’s reply came in the form of, “You are angry.”

“I’m fine.”

Lexa was silent for a moment after this before stating in an annoyed tone, “Beja Clarke, we don’t have time for this.”

“Should we leave?” Kane asked, looking visibly uncomfortable at the tension between the radios.

Clarke shook her head and asked, “What is it, Lexa?”

Lexa took longer to reply at this but eventually whispered, “I wanted to make sure you had arrived safely.”

“I did. Stop wasting Indra’s radio battery,” was Clarke’s harsh reply, before handing the walkie back to Kane.

Clarke knew she was being childish and unnecessarily harsh, and she reprimanded herself for it. Lexa was right – they didn’t have time for this. Not when their people were about to wage war on each other - again.

“Commander? We’ll keep you updated. Yes, I will tell her. Leidon,” Kane said before turning down the radio. “She said to tell you to stop with the theatrics.”

Clarke scoffed at this, but couldn’t help let a chuckle escape her throat. Lexa was one to talk about theatrics.

Focusing on the task ahead, Clarke asked her mother and Kane, “Where do we go from here?”

They looked at each other before explaining their plan. “We want you to talk to the people. To convince them they elected the wrong leader.”

“But if you guys couldn’t convince them to elect Kane, then what difference am I going to make? I thought I was here to take out Pike,” Clarke said confused. She believe her, Bellamy and whoever else she could round up were just going to ambush Pike and put him down.

“Because if we can avoid violence, we will.  And whether you like it or not Clarke, the majority of these people idolise you. You defeated the mountain after all,” her mother concluded. Clarke still felt uncomfortable at being idolised for killing so many innocents, but she came to Arkadia to help - not let her own feelings get in the way.

“Okay, but how am I going to get an audience? Pike is either going to recognise me, or one of his guards will kill me for looking like a grounder,” Clarke explained. When she said this Kane and Abby turned to look at each other, and she saw a hint of a smile form on her mother’s face.

“Once you are in the cafeteria, Pike won’t be able to do anything – not in front of so many of our people. But, in order to get you into the cafeteria, we need to make you look like a Sky Person again,” Abby said.

Clarke was growing accustomed to her grounder look, while it made her look dirty, it made her feel powerful. And it connected her to Polis and Lexa and the lifestyle she was falling in love with.

However Clarke did not argue with her mother, knowing that her people would probably not listen to what she had to say if she was dressed like the ‘enemy’. 

With Clarke’s nod, Abby ushered the rest out of the room and got to work on Clarke.

*

Two hours later and Clarke felt cleaner than she had in months. Abby had washed and cut her hair to a mid-shoulder length, ridding Clarke of the almost dreadlocks she had going on. Clarke had to admit she was happy to be able to run her hand through her hair smoothly, and she was pleased with the way her natural curls immediately seeped back through.

Abby presented Clarke with an outfit almost identical to the one she wore before leaving Arkadia.

“You will need to wear this tomorrow, but you can change back after if you want,” Abby said, obviously trying to ease Clarke’s obvious discomfort at wearing the clothes. They reminded Clarke of the person she was, the one who pulled the lever and killed so many.

Changing the subject, Clarke asked “Tomorrow?” She had assumed the plan would go into action tonight.

Abby nodded her head and said, “We will wait until most of the Arker’s, including Pike, are gathered for breakfast. The more people you talk to at once the better and if you put Pike on the spot, many will reconsider their vote.”

“Won’t Pike just lock me up straight away?” Clarke questioned.

Kane and Abby swapped looks, and Kane continued, “That’s a very real possibility, but if you speak the truth, and tell everyone what they need to know about the Grounders motives, then hopefully our people will come to their senses and revolt against Pike.”

“Doesn’t that seem a bit easy to you?” Clarke asked.

Abby shrugged and said, “Maybe. But it’s our last resort.”

Clarke was anxious about the plan, but continued, “Where do I stay tonight? Surely Pike and his guards make rounds.”

“You will need to stay in the passage way, but Bellamy has set up beds for you, Octavia and Murphy. It won’t be comfortable but hopefully it will be very temporary.”

Clarke nodded at this and got up to go to her tunnel bed. As she was walking out of the door, her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Embracing her mom, Clarke instantly felt at ease.

“I missed you,” Abby admitted, pulling away from Clarke.

“I missed you too, Mom,” Clarke responded. Abby reached out to skim over Clarke’s cheek, but Clarke pulled away. The cut was definitely going to scar, and Ontari’s words ran through Clarke’s head.

_I’d be surprised if the peasants on the street would still want you._

Would Lexa still want her, even with this ugly scar across half of her face? Clarke wondered.

“You and the Commander?” she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Clarke shrugged and looked down at her feet. “I see,” is all Abby said before moving Clarke out of the door and down the hall towards the tunnel.

They met Kane and Bellamy at the entrance, both of them on edge about tomorrow’s plans. Clarke smiled at Kane reassuringly before slipping in - she refused to acknowledge Bellamy’s existence. His betrayal had cut Clarke deep, and she wasn’t ready to talk to him yet.

Just as she was about to step in, Kane grabbed her arm and put the radio in her hand.

“Just in case you want to relay some information to the Commander,” he said with a wink. Clarke glared at him jokingly before stepping inside the tunnel. It was immensely dark, but Octavia had lit a single torch that illuminated a path to her bed.

The beds Bellamy had made up for them were abysmal, but Clarke had slept on worse. The three of them did not have much room, but none seemed to mind too much. It was either this or war, Clarke thought.

Playing around with the radio, Clarke was nervous to turn it on. When she did, almost instantly there was a voice through it.

“Indra, does this mean it’s on for Clarke? Indra! Indra sis ai!” Lexa stuttered nervously to Indra.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa before chiming in with, “Lexa, I’m here stop yelling at Indra.”

“Clarke,” Lexa responded. Clarke could practically feel Lexa’s blush from Polis.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Clarke said nervously, anxious that Lexa was still angry over Clarke’s ‘theatrics’ this afternoon.

“I see,” Lexa responded statically.

Clarke’s heart dropped momentarily before Lexa continued, “Reshop, Klark.”

Smiling to herself in the darkness, Clarke asked, “How is Polis?”

“Just as you left it,” Lexa began before whispering, “Though it is lonelier without your presence.”

A heavy silence hung in the air, and Clarke swore she could feel Octavia and Murphy’s eyes and ears on her.

“Will you return to me Clarke?” Lexa asked in a small, almost childlike voice. Clarke’s heart softened at her words and all the anger and annoyance that Clarke had felt from that afternoon faded away.

“Sooner than you think,” Clarke replied in a reassuring tone.

“I’m glad. Polis misses you.”

Slightly chuckling at Lexa’s attempt at a joke Clarke said, “Tell Polis that I miss her too.”

Clarke knew Lexa would be smirking back in her room, but she wished that she might hear her laugh for the first time. It never came, but Lexa’s response almost made up for it.

“Rest Clarke, Polis will be waiting by the radio whenever you want to talk again.”

Rolling her eyes Clarke lazily murmured, “Goodnight Lexa,” and turned off the radio.

Laying her head down on the makeshift pillow, Clarke heard Octavia mutter, “Finally the love birds are asleep and I can get some damn rest.”

*

That morning Abby and Kane came to collect Clarke, but she had no idea what she was going to say to her people. Would they even listen to her? What happens when Pike marches in?

“Honey, you’re going to be fine,” her mom reassured her as they exited the tunnel in the Ark. Walking over to the cafeteria, Clarke was surprised at how many of the guards didn’t recognise her at all.

Slipping through the pair at the entrance of the cafeteria, Kane motioned for Clarke to come sit for a while before making her grand speech.

To Clarke’s surprise many of her old friends were sitting around the table, Raven, Monty and –

“Look who it is, the great _Wanheda_! To what do we owe this pleasure?” Jasper said sarcastically as Clarke sat at the table.

“Jasper! Now is _not_ the time for this,” Kane spat at the boy, who was wearing a huge fake smile across his face.

Clarke’s face fell and she whispered, “Jasper, can we talk about this later?”

Jasper shrugged and stared daggers into Clarke’s eyes. Not letting this stop her, Clarke said apologetically, “I’m sorry about the Mountain.”

“So am I,” Jasper snapped at her, before getting up and storming out of the cafeteria.

Feeling fresh guilt and sadness for her friend, Clarke felt tears springing to her eyes. Quickly blinking them away, Clarke knew she could not lead an intervention with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

A hand reached across the table to lay on Clarkes and looking up, Clarke saw Raven’s concerned eyes staring into hers.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Jasper just needs a bit more time,” Raven said comfortingly. Clarke smiled at her, still not entirely sure that Jasper would ever forgive her. 

“What happened to your face, Clarke?” Raven asked, eyes fixed on the stitching across her cheek.

Clarkes hand instinctively went to slide across her cheek, and she answered, “I had a run in with an Ice Nation rebel.”

Raven’s eyebrows raised in concern and she continued, “So one of Lexa’s enemies.”

Shrugging her shoulders Clarke whispered in a barely audible voice, “Lexa’s enemies are my enemies.”

Clarke watched as Raven’s mouth opened and shut in surprise, but was grateful when she didn’t push the subject. Clarke didn’t know what she was supposed to tell people about Lexa.

What Lexa would be comfortable with her telling people about their intimacy? Did she even want to tell people herself? Was she ready for all the scrutiny and judgement? Clarke knew she didn’t want to pretend like Lexa was nothing to her, but she also didn’t want to face a thousand questions a day about it.

She didn’t have much time to think about it however, because when Abby nudged Clarke to tell her it was go time, it knocked all thoughts of Lexa and their almost relationship out of her head. 

Not two seconds later, Pike walked through the doors and sat down at the table in front of all the Arker’s.  Clarke nodded at Abby before slowly rising from her seat and climbing onto the table. It wasn’t long before the Arker’s noticed her, and the whispering started.

“Excuse me!” Clarke yelled to her people. “Can I get your attention please?!” The cafeteria silenced, and looking over at Pike, Clarke saw the confused and angry expression on his face.

“What is the meaning of this?” he yelled motioning for his guards. The guards got two steps towards Clarke before Miller, Raven and all her friends stepped in front of her.

Pike angrily rose from his seat and shouted, “Surrender or die!”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the man before yelling to her people, “Is this the way you want to live? With the words surrender or die hanging over your head every day?”

Looking around, the people were anxious of Clarke, not entirely trusting her but Clarke continued, “Well is it?”

Throwing her hands up in the air Clarke exclaimed, “This man you’ve elected as a leader is killing innocent people every day. Three hundred grounders who were sent here to _help_ you and he had them executed! Is that a leader you want to look up to? A leader you want to follow?”

“I’d hardly say the grounders are innocent,” Pike scowled.

“They abandoned us at Mt Weather!” yelled a voice from the crowd.

“They’re savages, Clarke!”

Clarke’s face darkened at this shout, “And you don’t think we are?! The council sent one hundred _kids_ down here to our deaths not even a year ago! No one knew if Earth was survivable, yet they sent us here anyways because we were expendable. And me?” Clarke sucked in a deep breath, “I burnt three hundred grounders alive without a second thought.”  


“ _We_ are the savage ones, not the Grounders. The Commander accepted us into her coalition – a coalition that would allow us to be accepted into their community. A coalition where we can trade our knowledge of technology for their knowledge of survival! And then, to cement the Grounder’s loyalty to us, she sent us an army to protect Arkadia from Ice Nation. And how did we repay them?!”

The cafeteria was silent except for the Arker’s heavy breaths. Clarke could see their faces cracking, the realisation seeping into their faces.

“And yes, they abandoned us at Mt. Weather. I won’t deny that. It was a low blow and a betrayal of our alliance. But, if I was in the Commander’s situation, I would have done the same thing. I would’ve done anything to _save_ my people. To save _you._ ”

There was a few shocked gasps, but Clarke continued, “But I know for a fact that they would never betray us again. The Commander swore fealty to us, and we were under her protection. We weren’t a target to them! But somehow, this man,” Clarke pointed at Pike accusingly. “Made them a target to us – for no reason whatsoever except to fulfil his own agenda. He wanted revenge against the Grounders so he convinced all of you, that you wanted it to. But you need to see the bigger picture. The Grounders have made mistakes, they’ve killed and they’ve betrayed. But so have we.”

“There can be peace! We can learn to live together, side by side. The opportunity is still there, if the Commander and her ambassadors allow it. _But_ not if you continue to allow this _monster_ to run Arkadia,” Clarke finished, lowering her arm from Pike.

“Grab her! Take down anyone you have to!” Pike shouted across the room. The guards were closing in, guns at the ready.

But when Clarke looked around her, table by table people were standing up. The guards stopped and people started yelling in support of Clarke, and fighting anyone who disagreed. The cafeteria began to riot and Clarke stepped off the table, overwhelmed by the reaction.

“Did I do enough to get him thrown out?” Clarke asked Kane.

“You have done at least enough to make people call for a re-vote, but we have to get Pike into detainment as soon as we can. Before he can rally any support to his side,” he answered, gesturing for Clarke to follow him over to Pike’s table.

Pike was still standing, angrily yelling at the guards who had dropped their guns and were walking away. He was waving his hands around and trying to get the crowd to listen to him, but no one was listening anymore.

“It’s over, Pike!” Clarke yelled trying to get his attention. Pike shot her a cold glare before Kane motioned for Miller to handcuff him.

Pike did not go easy. He was scowling at Kane and trying to fight his way out. But his attempts were all thwarted by the same guards that had been doing his bidding not fifteen minutes ago.

Clarke stood in disbelief that she had been the one to do this. Her intervention had worked. Pike wasn’t in power anymore and Lexa could remove the blockade. She could return to Polis.

An uneasy feeling settled in Clarke’s stomach, it had been too easy. This whole situation had been far too simple and Clarke was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“What now?” Clarke asked her mother.

Abby smiled proudly at her daughter and said, “Now we elect a leader worthy of the title, and we go back to Polis and make true peace with the Grounders.”

Clarke felt a grin spread across her face at the words, even though she could hardly believe it was true and she pulled her mother into a tight embrace.

The two began walking out of the Ark, having much to discuss about Clarke’s time away. Walking with her mother, Clarke began to feel herself become more comfortable in the Ark again. But she wasn’t entirely sure she could call Arkadia home anymore.  

As the two neared the entrance to the gate, Clarke stopped when she heard the guards yelling.

“Grounders! Grounders!”

Clarke rushed over to them and shouted, “Wait, don’t shoot!”

Looking over to Clarke, the guards obeyed her words, clearly having been informed of Pike’s removal from Chancellor.

Clarke waited for the Grounders to appear in her vision, and was shocked to see just one horse carrying two heavily cloaked figures. As they came closer and closer, Clarke edged towards the entrance of the gate trying to get a better view.

The hood of the cloak flew off the taller figure and Clarke couldn’t contain her shock.

“Lexa?!”

*

LEXA POV

“Goodnight Lexa.”

Lexa turned off the radio with a smile on her face. Clarke was clearly no longer angry at her, and Lexa was immensely relieved.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Commander,” Indra sneered.

Pulling her face into a scowl Lexa said, “Pleni, Indra! I have had enough of this!”

“I just want you to be careful, Heda,” Indra pleaded with a disapproving glare.

“Breik au!” Lexa snarled at the woman.

*

It felt like Lexa had been asleep for little more than five minutes before she woke to the sound of her door opening. Lexa’s eyes opened instantly and she sat up straight grabbing the dagger from beside her bed.

“Announce yourself,” Lexa said sternly. A figure emerged from the shadows at her words, and Lexa readied herself to throw the dagger. The person stepped out from the darkness and Lexa dropped her dagger.  

“ _Aden_? What are you doing?” Lexa questioned. Aden came rushing over to Lexa, face blank but cheeks glistening with fresh tears and black blood smeared all over his cheeks and arms.

“It was the one you call Ontari. She came into our quarters with at least five other men. Heda, they killed the other natlbidas,” Aden stated bravely, holding back more tears.

Lexa could feel bile coming up in her throat. Clarke had told her Ontari was dead. Lexa thought she was safe from that threat. But because she didn’t go and make sure she was dead, her night children were dead. All except one.

Lexa hushed Aden, wanting to comfort him, but knowing there was no time. She needed to get Aden out of Polis and away from Ontari’s reach until Lexa could put her down for good.

Lexa was not about to risk putting the future of her people in the hands of Ontari.

Slipping out of bed and putting on her Commander get up as quickly as she could with one arm, Lexa stealthily pulled Aden out of the room.

“Osir bants nau ai natblida, yu souda shof op.”

There was only one person Lexa trusted to keep her last nightblood safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations bc as u kno i am a slut for TRIGEDASLENG (tumblr: trigedaslengslut) lmao
> 
> Beja - Please  
> Leidon - Goodbye  
> Sis ai - Help me!  
> Breik au - Get out!  
> Osir bants nau ai natblida, yu souda shof op - We leave now my nightblood, you must be quiet


	5. Kwel Gon Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa do the do and Aden is a Clexa stan #confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was no where near what I planned it to be, but I decided to let Clexa have a FUN TIME before MORE shit goes down so be prepared for more angsty action fluff nEXT WEEK 
> 
> Also this is my first ever smut scene and I've never had sex with a girl before (cue sad bi-olins ) so pls message me on tumblr (trigedaslengslut) if I got anythin wrong

CLARKE POV

The moment their eyes met, Clarke knew something seriously bad had happened. Lexa’s face was stone cold, but her eyes were watery.

“Mom! Go and find them a room!” Clarke commanded. “Guards open the gate!”

As the gates opened, Lexa and the still hooded figure dismounted off the horse. Clarke ran to them, immediately wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. She held on for a moment before Lexa pushed her away.

“What is it? What’s happened?” Clarke questioned, searching Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak, but the person next to her revealed himself, pulling off the hood.

“Aden?”

“Skai Heda,” Aden said bowing his head to Clarke. “It was Ontari. She came in the night. I am the last natblida.”

Clarke’s mouth opened in shock, she had been sure her wound was fatal to Ontari. She tried to remember that night but her mind was in too much of a mess.

“I need you to keep Aden safe whilst I put Ontari down,” Lexa explained with stern eyes.

Nodding, Clarke reached for her hand, but Lexa shifted out of the way. Clarke felt a sting of rejection, before remembering the boy next to Lexa. Whilst to Clarke, she was just Lexa, she was Aden’s Heda. She had to be strong for him, to not show any sign of weakness.

Motioning for them to follow her, Clarke led the two into the Ark.

After five minutes of searching they finally located Abby, who had found a room for them. Her mother looked uncomfortable at being near Lexa and Aden but Clarke was grateful that she hadn’t protested about giving them shelter.

“What’s going on here Clarke?” she finally asked. Lexa stiffened beside her and Clarke swears she saw Aden go to clutch Lexa’s hand before swiping it back.

“You know what a nightblood is, yes?” Lexa questioned Abby.

Turning her head to face the commander, Abby answered, “The children who may become Heda, right?”

Lexa nodded slowly before continuing, “All of them have been murdered in their sleep, except for Aden.” Leaning her head towards the boy next to him, to show Abby the gashes and bruises on Aden’s face as proof of the attack.

“I see. What do you want from us?”

“I want nothing from _you_. I want Clarke to protect Aden, while I travel back to Polis and kill the murderer,” Lexa stated. Abby’s eyebrows raised, and Clarke felt the sharp stare she was giving her.

“Its fine Mom, Aden’s a good kid,” Clarke pleaded before turning back to Lexa and saying, “I will keep him safe, Lexa.”

“Aden needs to be stitched up, I’ll take him to the ward,” Abby stated.

“No,” Lexa scowled, throwing her arm out in front of Aden protectively.

Abby raised her eyebrows and said, “Commander, his cuts are quite serious, and I need to check for more injuries.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said soothingly to the girl. Lexa turned to face Clarke cautiously, and Clarke nodded her head in reassurance.

Lexa removed her arm and let it hang by her side. Abby gestured for Aden to follow her, and with a nod of his head to his Heda he followed.

Once they were out of sight, Clarke pulled Lexa into the room her mother had acquired for her and Aden.

Shutting and locking the door behind them, Clarke felt one of Lexa’s slender arms embrace her from behind. Turning around to face the girl, Clarke could see the tears in her eyes. Lexa loved those children. Her natblidas, she called them.

“I’m sorry about the nightbloods. It’s my fault, I should’ve let you go and check to see if Ontari was truly dead,” Clarke apologised.

Lexa hushed her and simply shook her head, “It is done. Aden is all I have now. I must protect him. _You_ must protect him.”

Clarke nodded her head and pulled Lexa closer towards her mouth. Reaching up to capture Lexa’s lips with hers, Clarke felt all of her worries about Pike and her people float away.

The intensity of the kiss quickly increased and Clarke reached down to undo Lexa’s commander armour.

Lexa chuckled and said, “I’ve been here ten minutes Clarke.”

“Ten minutes too long,” Clarke responded with a smile, letting the armour drop to the floor with a clang.

Clarke watched as Lexa’s face scrunched up and she muttered, “I’m not going to be that useful.”

Smiling, Clarke pushed Lexa’s shirt down and kissed across her collarbone, before guiding the shirt off Lexa’s body. Clarke was trying to be sexy, but with Lexa’s arm in a sling, slightly seductive was the best she could achieve.

Letting the bindings around Lexa’s chest fall to the ground, Clarke couldn’t control the throbbing between her legs. Stepping in closer, she pushed her knee in the middle of Lexa’s thighs and caught her breast between her lips.

“Klark,” Lexa grunts the ‘k’ rolling off her tongue. Rocking her knee back and forth, Clarke felt Lexa guide her head back to her, embracing her in a heated kiss. Lexa’s tongue entered her mouth without asking for permission, and Clarke’s responded straight away. Moving Lexa onto the bed gently, Clarke pushed her down.

Removing her own shirt and bindings, Clarke moved in closer to kiss Lexa again. She moaned when Lexa’s free hand moved to cup one of her breasts, but Clarke only wished she could cup them both.

Looking into Lexa’s eyes she could see they shared the same frustration.

“It’s okay, Leksa,” Clarke purred before venturing down to the waistband of Lexa’s pants. Reaching down and pulling off Lexa’s boots, Clarke slowly made her way between Lexa’s thighs.

Dragging down Lexa’s pants, Clarke began planting kisses on her thighs. Heat rose in her body as she was confronted by the girls sex, and Clarke could not help but lean forward and run her tongue down.

Lexa groaned from the head of the bed, and Clarke relished in the sound. Dipping deeper beneath the folds, she touched the bundle of nerves before retracting all together.

“Do not tease, Clarke,” Lexa said huskily.

“Is that a _command_?” Clarke replied, cupping Lexa and pressing in. Clarke looked up to meet Lexa’s eyes as the girl tried to silence herself. Clarke pressed in harder, but Lexa still would not make a sound.

Clarke dove in again, lapping in Lexa’s folds before attacking the nerves that Clarke knew would make her scream.

Moving faster with her tongue, Clarke slowly brought one of her fingers to circle Lexa’s opening before thrusting two fingers in without warning.

“Klark!” Lexa finally shouted, letting herself revel in Clarke’s touch. “Beja -”

_!KNOCK!_

Clarke sprung away from Lexa at the sound and Lexa immediately sat up grabbing her sword of the floor.

“Uh, Clarke? Your mom told me you were probably in here. Can we talk?” Bellamy asked from outside of the door.

Looking back at Lexa, who had a clear look of annoyance and frustration in her face, Clarke responded, “Give me a minute!”

Pulling on her shirt and not worrying about her bra, Clarke moved up to Lexa’s sweaty face and kissed her before saying, “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Moving towards the door, she looked back to see Lexa laying back looking up at the ceiling. Carefully opening the door Clarke made sure as to not let Bellamy see the girl inside.

“What is it, Bellamy?” Clarke asked impatiently.

Bellamy looked uncomfortable but answered, “I’m sorry, I know you were uh busy.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and said, “ _Busy_?”

“But I wanted to come and make things right with you.”

Moving her head towards the ground, all of the betrayal and hurt of Bellamy’s actions hit Clarke hard. But when she looked back up at him, she couldn’t help but feel that he was being absolutely sincere.

Bellamy gestured towards further down in the hallway, and Clarke followed him but turned back to make sure she was still able to see the room’s door clearly.

There was a deafening silence between the two, filled with tension, anger and sadness. But eventually Bellamy made his move.

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I made mistakes and I’m going to be paying for them every day for the rest of my life. But I’m trying, I really am. And I know, I _know_ that it’s not enough, but I just want to be better. I want to do better. I want to be a leader _you_ want to lead with,” Bellamy said remorsefully.

Clarke pondered over his words, before saying, “I know you’re trying, Bell. And I want you to be that leader too, but to be honest it really isn’t me you should be apologising to. You should be apologising to your sister and Lincoln. To all the Grounders. And especially to Lexa.”

Bellamy’s eyes went to the door Clarke emerged from, and Clarke knew he knew Lexa was in there.

“I would apologise to Linc and O, but they refuse to speak to me. I’m trying to make amends, Clarke. Really I am,” Bellamy explained. “And if you want me to apologise to Lexa, tell her to get some clothes on and I’ll do it right now.”

Clarke noted the smile Bellamy had on his face as he murmured the last part. She smiled back at him, despite still being furious with him. Clarke knew Bellamy though. She knew he was a good person, who got blinded by the loss of someone he cared for.

And Clarke wanted her best friend back.

Stepping closer to her, Bellamy asked “Are we good, Clarke?”

“We’re getting there,” Clarke concluded with a cautious smile. Bellamy reached towards Clarke, motioning for a hug. Walking into his arms, Clarke enveloped her arms around him. It was good to have Bellamy back – the real Bellamy. The boy who was her enemy and then her closest confidant. The boy who was desperately trying to right his wrongs. 

*

LEXA POV

After five minutes of staring up into nothing, Lexa decided that she was going to visit Aden in the ward. Clarke was probably held up, and the heat that Clarke brought was almost gone anyways.

Opting to just wear a shirt and pants, with her sword at her side, Lexa opened the door and stepped out.

Looking both ways down the hall, she suddenly realised she had no idea where to go. She saw Clarke standing with Bellamy a few metres away and was just about to wonder up to her when she saw Clarke embrace Bellamy with open arms.

Bellamy who murdered three hundred of her people. Bellamy who stood by an extremist determined to bring down her culture. Bellamy who handcuffed her love to a table, a move that could’ve gotten her killed.

Lexa felt the cold surge of anger and betrayal run through her system and she shut the door with just enough force for Clarke to hear.

Clarke and Bellamy let go of each other and looked over to her. Clarke smiled and Bellamy nodded, but Lexa just glared at them.

Walking up to the two, Lexa sneered, “Clarke, where is the ward? I would like to see Aden.”

Clarke looked surprised by Lexa’s intensity, but replied, “I’ll take you there.”

“That won’t be necessary. Directions are all I asked for.”

Bellamy looked visibly uncomfortable at the situation but looked at Clarke as if asking her a question.

“Not now Bell. Not while she’s like this,” Clarke answered, acting as if the _she_ , she was talking about was not standing right there.

Bellamy hurried away and Lexa was fuming.

“Lexa come on, it wasn’t what it looked like. Bellamy was trying to make his peace with me, and I accepted. The hug was friendly – that’s all. You have nothing to be jealous about,” Clarke explained stepping towards the brunette.

“I am not jealous, Clarke. You are free to do as you like, even if what you like is touching _natrona’s_ ,” Lexa scowled at Clarke.

Raising her eyebrows Clarke asked, “Are you being serious right now Lexa?”

Making her face stoic and stern, Lexa turned away from Clarke and began walking down the hall before Clarke moved in front of the girl blocking her path.

“Get out of my way,” she sneered.

“No,” Clarke answered, pushing Lexa into the wall behind her.

Lexa rolled her eyes at this action and said, “You will not be able to kiss your way out of this Clarke. Bellamy is a traitor to my people.”

“Guess I must have a thing for traitors then, huh,” Clarke scowled.

Lexa’s stomach dropped at this and she desperately wished she could leave, but she would never raise a hand to Clarke. Not even to push her off.

“Lexa please, I don’t want to fight. We have so many more things to worry about,” Clarke pleaded, trying to catch Lexa’s eye.

“You forgiving someone who murdered three hundred of my people not a week and a half ago is worrying to me,” Lexa replied.

Clarke stepped away from Lexa at this, hurt washed into all her features.

“I haven’t forgiven him, I simply made peace with his decisions. He wants to make things right Lexa. He even wants to apologise to you in person,” Clarke argued.

“Where is Aden?” Lexa asked abruptly, not wanting to continue the argument.

Clarke led the way to the ward, and Lexa found her natblida sitting on a bed smiling with Abby.

Walking over to the boy, Lexa asked, “How are you feeling, Aden?”

When Aden faced Lexa, she saw the flash of affection run through his eyes, “I am well, Heda.”

“I am glad to hear this,” Lexa replied walking towards him. Her affection for the boy matched his, but she did not want the Sky People to see this and exploit it.

Lexa could not let herself trust anyone except Aden and Clarke.

“He’s going to have to stay here tonight, I want to watch his vitals,” Abby explained.

“No,” Lexa argued again. She had let Abby have her way with him today, but not tonight. “Aden will stay with me.”

Abby turned to Clarke, wanting her to convince the Commander. Clarke looked at Lexa with pleading eyes, but Lexa turned away from her, knowing that when Clarke looked at her she usually stopped being angry with her.

“Lexa, if he stays here tonight and everything is fine, he can stay with us after that.”

Abby shot daggers at Clarke and repeated, “ _Stay with us_?”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she realised what she said.  

“Aden, are you comfortable staying here tonight?” Lexa intercepted, feeling Clarke’s uneasiness.

Nodding Aden said, “Yes, Heda.”

Lexa was still cautious to leave her natblida here with these strange people. But she trusted Clarke to make sure her mother looked after Aden.

“Very well. I leave for Polis tomorrow morning. I will come to talk before then,” Lexa concluded. She felt Clarke’s mood drop at her words, but she needed to go back and see Indra. She needed to kill Ontari and keep her ambassadors in line before she sent for Clarke and Aden to return.

She knew Clarke would understand.

*  
CLARKE POV

Lexa stalked out of the room before Clarke could even offer to change her sling and bandages, but Clarke was too tired to have another fight with her. Especially not in front of her mother.

Walking over to Aden, she asked him, “Are you sure you’re okay here?”

“I’m fine Skai Klark. Heda worries too much,” he began before his face fell.

“What is it?” Clarke asked, ignoring her mother’s stare at the two of them.

Aden dropped his head and said, “I’m worried about Heda.”

Pulling Aden into an embrace, she felt the boy stiffen in her arms. Had he never been hugged before?

“I’m always worried about her. But she can handle Ontari,” Clarke reassured him, before releasing her arms.

Abby turned to her and said, “We need to talk about you and _her._ But for now, stay with him until I find some more stitching.”

Clarke nodded and sat next to Aden on the bed. Her mind was racing and she’d barely even thought about the crap Kane must be dealing with right now. The Arker’s must be going crazy without a chancellor.

“Do you love _Heda_ Skai Klark?” Aden asked Clarke, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“ _Chit_?”

“Do you?” Aden persisted, staring into her eyes.  

Clarke shuddered at the question that she had been avoiding asking herself the last few weeks.

 _Did she love Lexa_?

She thought of how she couldn’t bring herself to kill Lexa. Of how Lexa knelt before her and Clarke’s heart surged. Of how angry and scared she had been when Lexa was to fight Roan. Of how the Ark was where she grew up, but that Lexa was now _home_.

_Did she love Lexa?_

Clarke smiled and whispered, “Sha, Aden.”

*

LEXA POV

The sun had long gone down when Clarke finally joined Lexa in their room. But when the blonde slowly opened the door and asked permission to enter, all of Lexa’s frustrations and anger with her dissolved.

“Kom, Klark,” Lexa whispered into the darkness. Clarke wondered over to her sitting on the end of the bed next to her and leant her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she admitted.

Lexa nodded against her head and reached out for Clarke’s hand.

“I brought some clothes for you,” Clarke said, pulling out a tank top and booty shorts from the bag Lexa had not noticed she brought in.

Lexa rose her eyebrows, “I was not aware I would be sleeping in clothes tonight, Clarke.”

Clarke scoffed and said, “Another joke?”

“Only for you,” Lexa purred into Clarke’s ear.

“You don’t have to sleep in these clothes, but I want to at least see you in them,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa pulled away and whined, “ _Chomouda_?”

“Because you’ve seen me as a grounder, but I’ve never seen you as an Arker.”

Eventually, after Clarke promised to tear the clothes straight back off her, Lexa stalked into the adjoining bathroom and stripped off.

Before she put on the clothes, she opened the bathroom door stark naked and said, “Are you sure I cannot just come to you like this?”

Clarke was facing the wall clearly expecting Lexa to make a move like this, and replied, “Turn around and put on the pyjamas. Stop being a baby.”

Walking back into the bathroom, Lexa was confused by Clarke’s words.

She was not a goufa, she was a Heda? Did Clarke have sight problems?

Finally putting on the clothes, Lexa immediately felt uncomfortable in the tight tank top and black cotton shorts. Her nightgown, while seductive, had not been this tight fitting.

Stepping out of the room, Lexa all but ran to the double bed she was to share with Clarke. It was nothing Clarke hadn’t already seen, but she felt different. Vulnerable. Clarke had never seen her in Sky Clothes.

Clarke full out laughed when Lexa clambered into the bed pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and turning on her side to face the bathroom.

“Lexa, come on I want to see you,” Clarke said pulling down the blanket. As the blanket slid down her body, Lexa noted the sharp intake of Clarke’s breath.

Clarke’s face moved towards Lexa’s and she kissed the girl with fire. Lexa could feel the heat rising in her body as she returned the kiss, making it deeper. She was all too aware of her injured arm holding her back, but was relieved that she had disregarded the sling earlier that day.

Moving her thigh between Clarke’s, Lexa pushed in. Clarke’s kiss faltered at the movement and she pulled away to look at Lexa square in the eyes.

Clarke pulled Lexa up so that she was basically sitting in her lap and Lexa rose her eyes silently asking her what was wrong.

Lexa was sure she’d never forget how Clarke leant in and replied in a soft whisper.

“Ai hod yu in.”

All Lexa could do was stare at the girl. She had been certain that Clarke did not feel that level of affection for her. She knew Clarke felt something, but not in the way Lexa felt for her.

Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s back was faltering and she could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes at Lexa’s response. Or lack thereof.

 “You don’t have to say anything. If you don’t -” Clarke began before Lexa crashed her lips onto Clarke’s passionately.

“Ai hod yu in seintaim,” Lexa whispered finally, feeling Clarke let out a heavy breath.

Lexa pulled Clarke into a kiss before pushing her down on the bed. Lexa could feel the heat between her legs rise but she wanted to look after Clarke as best she could with one arm.

Why couldn’t Titus shoot her in the left arm? Lexa thought spitefully.

“Leksa, it’s okay. If it hurts too much -” Clarke began before Lexa cut her off with a cold glare.

“Ain,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s skin as she pushed Clarke’s shirt off. Gliding her hand over Clarke’s breasts, Lexa tried to resist grinding against Clarke’s thighs. She knew Clarke was still wounded and didn’t want to cause her any pain, but when the girl grabbed Lexa’s shirt and pulled her closer, there wasn’t much Lexa could do to stop it.

“More Leksa,” Clarke grumbled.

Lexa was never one to deny Clarke so she hastily pulled down Clarke’s pants and cupped her sex, feeling the moisture that had already accumulated there. Clarke released a deep moan and grinded into Lexa’s hand.

Dropping small kisses onto Clarke’s hip, Lexa continued her way down in between Clarke’s thighs. Starting slowly, she moved her tongue up and down before finally settling on Clarke’s clit.

“Lek-sa,” Clarke groaned, hips still searching for more. Lexa circled her clit before moving up Clarke’s body to kiss her intensely. Clarke was surprised by this movement, but even more so when Lexa thrusted two fingers deep inside of her.

Kissing Clarke’s neck, Lexa could hear the soft heavy breaths of the blonde. Pumping in and out of her, Lexa was determined to make Clarke cum quick. Moving her thumb up and down the bundle of nerves, Lexa knew Clarke was just about ready.

Clarke moved suddenly, flipping Lexa onto her back as she grinded against Lexa’s fingers. Lexa was surprised at her move, but decided to just roll with it, meeting Clarke with each thrust.

Eventually when Lexa curled her fingers inside of Clarke, she felt the girl cum against her. Clarke leant over Lexa, and Lexa continued thrusting, riding out the orgasm.

When Clarke fell next to her, she whispered, “Not much use, huh?”

Smiling, Lexa turned to her and said, “If you say so.”

“I think it’s time for me to return the favour,” Clarke whispered, tugging on the end of Lexa’s shirt. “I mean I did promise you I’d tear these clothes right off you.”

“If that is what you wish, Klark,” Lexa replied, helping Clarke get the tank top off her.

Clarke wasted no time, and Lexa could feel her sex throbbing with every moment that passed. By the time Clarke ripped the shorts off her, Lexa swore she was about to cum already.

Beginning right where she left off, Clarke’s tongue trailed on the inside of Lexa’s folds, moving tantalizingly slowly up to her sweet spot.

But there was no teasing this time.

“Touch me, Klark,” Lexa pleaded, her back arching with the movements of Clarke’s tongue.

She watched as Clarke brought her hand up and slowly circled her entrance.

“ _Beja_.”

Clarke pushed one finger inside of Lexa, matching the thrusts with the swirls of her tongue.

“More,” Lexa asked again, touching Clarke’s hand with her own.

Lexa felt Clarke enter her with two fingers, and she could feel herself collapsing against the bed. Clarke removed her tongue and moved up the bed, her fingers never leaving Lexa’s body.

Clarke sucked on Lexa’s neck, hitting her right in her weak spot, before adding a third finger and thrusting upwards inside Lexa.

Moaning and clasping onto the bed Lexa felt herself come undone on Clarke’s fingers. She fell back on the bed in exhaustion, feeling each throb of her orgasm spread across her body.

Clarke removed her fingers slowly, remarking, “That was quick.”

“Shof op,” Lexa smirked, before adding cautiously. “Did you mean what you said before?”

As Clarke pulled her into a loose embrace, she answered, “Every word.”

Lexa smiled again at the girl, and moved her body so that her head leant against Clarke’s chest. As the two drifted off into sleep, Lexa let out the deep breath she’d been holding since letting Clarke go that night in Polis.

Clarke was here with her. Clarke was unharmed.

And soon enough Clarke would be _hers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigeslations lmao not even apologising for the amount:
> 
> Kwel gon yu - Weak for you  
> Natrona's - traitors  
> Chit - What  
> Sha- Yes   
> Chomouda- Why  
> Goufa - baby  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you  
> Ai hod yu in seintaim - I love you too  
> Ain - Mine


	6. Nou Leida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Kane steal something and Clarke is Aden's mom.

CLARKE POV

One minute Clarke was falling asleep next to Lexa, her arms curled tightly around the girl’s toned stomach, and the next she was being shaken awake.  

“Clarke!” shouted a voice.

Opening her eyes lazily, Clarke did not think to turn to the person yelling at her. Instead she splayed her arm over the other side of the bed, immediately noticing the absence of Lexa. Turning to face the intruder, Clarke almost forgot she was still naked.

Grabbing the covers and shifting them up slightly, she was relieved to meet her mother’s eyes.

“Mom? What is it?” Clarke asked frantically, raising her eyebrows.

Abby shook her head and murmured, “Get dressed, Lexa is gone.”

“I can see that,” Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Relax, she’s probably with Aden.”

“No. Lexa is _gone._ She’s left Arkadia,” Abby concluded, grabbing Clarke’s scattered clothes off the floor.

Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but her mom cut her off again. Throwing the clothes at Clarke gently, she noticed that the older woman’s were tired and stressed.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Clarke asked, her own worry starting to rise.

Abby turned to walk out of the door before telling Clarke over her shoulder, “Pike and Kane are gone too. Lexa kidnapped them.”

*  
_6 HOURS EARLIER_

LEXA POV

Lexa could not sleep. Clarke’s arms were wrapped firmly around her, and usually this was all she needed to drift into a deep slumber. But tonight, with her natblida – her _only_ natblida – away from her and with strange Sky People who might still seek to hurt her and her people, Lexa could not bring herself to close her eyes.

Her anxiety was peaking, with every thought towards Aden making her stomach twist and turn. Lexa thought she was about to go mad when a soft knock at the door was heard.

Turning to Clarke, who was still sleeping peacefully, Lexa slowly removed the girl’s arms and threw on the Sky sleepwear from the ground, ignoring the dull ache in her arm. Clarke did not wake through this and Lexa was glad.

After the past days (and nights), Clarke needed a good rest.

Picking up her sword, the brunette made her way to the door of the room. Carefully she opened the door and was surprised to see Marcus Kane standing there with a desperate look on his face.

“Heda,” he said bowing his head.

Raising her brow, Lexa asked, “Kane. What is it?”

“I have news from Indra.”

Motioning him outside of the door, Lexa closed it behind her not wanting to disturb Clarke. Seeing the conflicted emotions on his face, Lexa could foresee that this was not good news.

“Continue,” she said sternly, still clutching her sword.

“Indra urges you to return to Polis. She says that Ontari is infiltrating the council, convincing the ambassadors that you are not fit to rule and that because she is the only remaining nightblood she should be Heda,” Kane explained.

The news did not surprise Lexa. Ever since she found out the girl was alive, Lexa was waiting on her to make her move on the ambassadors.

“I will leave at sunrise. It is not safe for me to leave now. Clarke would kill me herself if she discovered I left at this time of night,” Lexa said, nodding her head.

Kane clutched the girl’s arm, a movement that was unusual for anyone to make. She was Commander and she did not appreciate being touched by anyone who was not Clarke.

“Indra said you might do this, and she told me to tell you that without an Arker present the Vote of No Confidence will go through. You will be stripped of your title and executed. You and Clarke need to go _now_.”

Lexa stomached churned at this and her head dropped. She had not thought about this outcome. Lexa had only thought of Aden, and getting him as far away from Ontari as she could before the girl realised there was one natblida left.

Slowly she raised her head and concluded, “No. Clarke will not accompany me. _You_ will.”

Kane’s eyes widened at her words and he argued, “But -”

Lexa rose her hand and said, “Clarke needs to protect Aden. She cannot do that from Polis. You however, are a perfect sit in for Skai Kru at the council.”

Kane looked as if he was going to argue again but when Lexa glared at him, he relented.

Nodding his head, he said, “Go and get dressed. I will get us a rover.”

Confused, Lexa’s eyebrows knitted together and she called out after him, “What is a rover?”

*  
CLARKE POV

Putting on her clothes as fast as she possibly could, Clarke was about to rush out of her room when she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bathroom bench.

Hurrying over, Clarke picked up the note and read it aloud to herself.

_Shil op Aden._

_Ai hod yu in,_

_Yur Leksa._

Crinkling her eyebrows, Clarke was confused. She had already known there was no way Lexa would’ve _kidnapped_ Kane and Pike. Not with a banged up arm and no logical reason to.

And now with the goodbye note she left behind, Clarke was even more convinced there was something else going on. Something she couldn’t involve Aden in.

_Shil op Aden._

Every nerve in Clarke’s body was telling her to go after Lexa. To follow her to Polis and help her with whatever this was.

But this was Lexa’s one wish of her. To protect her natblida.

With a sigh, Clarke shoved the note into her bra and stormed her way into the medical ward, where she was sure to find Abby.

Opening the door, she wasn’t surprised to see Bellamy, Octavia and Raven standing with her mother talking in hushed voices that seemed to stop as soon as Clarke walked in.

“What’s going on?” Clarke questioned, staring at the group. She leaned her head to the side and saw Aden standing behind them. “Aden, miya.”

The boy tried to come forward to her, but Abby put her hand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Mom, get away from him,” Clarke snarled, a surge of protectiveness shooting through her body.

Abby looked at her darkly, but stood aside allowing the boy to go to Clarke.

“Heda didn’t come to see me Clarke,” Aden said to her, answering the question Clarke had swirling around in her head.

Clarked nodded, but put the boy slightly behind her. Not trusting her supposed ‘family’ to not try to hurt him.

“You know Lexa didn’t kidnap Kane! That’s ridiculous,” Clarke started. The group just glared at her, not convinced.

“Of course you’re defending her,” muttered Abby.

Clarke’s blood boiled and she shouted, _“_ Because what you’re insinuating is crazy! Lexa will not be your scapegoat anymore, Mom.”

“All we know is that we woke up this morning and Lexa was gone, along with Pike and Kane. After the mountain what else are we supposed to believe, Clarke?” Raven asked.

Clarke shook her head, “Believe me when I say that Lexa wouldn’t do anything to harm the alliance. I know this girl. I know her like I know myself.”

Abby scoffed at this and Clarke turned to her and narrowed her eyes. “Keep going Mom and I’ll take Aden and leave again. And this time I _won’t_ come back.”

Abby seemed to stiff at Clarke’s words and her face tightened. _Good_ , Clarke thought. She wasn’t going to sit around and listen to Lexa’s character being shot at.

“Look I agree with Clarke,” Octavia said, shooting a reassuring glance and Clarke. “You didn’t see everything that happened in Polis. Lexa’s so whipped, if Clarke asked her to jump off a cliff she would open the window and ask which one.”

Clarke’s cheeks flushed and she swore she heard Aden giggle from behind her.

“The radio,” Clarke said. “Get Indra on the radio.”

*

_5 HOURS EARLIER_

LEXA POV

 _Yur Leksa_ , Lexa penned on the scrappy piece of paper. She hoped Clarke wouldn’t be angry with her, that she would understand. But she didn’t have time to worry.

Rushing out of the door, sword clasped in her hand she wandered down the hallway to Kane’s quarters. Knocking quietly on the door, Lexa turned the knob and opened it.

“Kane?” she whispered. Looking around, she saw a figure in the bed and went to walk towards it.

 _This is not the time for sleep you stupid man,_ Lexa thought bitterly. Before Kane appeared from out of the shadows, clearly not the figure from his bed. Looking more closely, she could just make out that it was in fact _Abby_ that was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Raising her eyebrows in question, Kane responded with, “Don’t tell Clarke. Not yet.”

“I keep nothing from Clarke,” Lexa replied, walking out of the room.

“We can all see that,” Kane remarked smiling. Lexa snarled at him and continued down the hall. “Turn left here.”

This was not the way out of the Ark, Lexa realised. But she stepped back and allowed Kane to take the lead. All this metal and confined spaces made Lexa feel claustrophobic, but when Kane showed her the makeshift cell they had made, Lexa thought she may faint.

Peering inside, she see a sleeping man. “Who is this?”

“Pike.”

The name alone made Lexa draw her sword and pulled her lips over her teeth.

“It’s alright, he’s sedated,” Kane said. “You need something more than a thirteenth ambassador to wave your council’s doubts. If we take him, they will disregard Ontari completely.”

Lexa contemplated the decision, if she took the man he would be killed. Blood must not have blood would not hold. He murdered three hundred sleeping warriors. Her people would all riot against her if she did not allow it.

“He will die if he comes with us,” Lexa said to Kane.

“I am aware. But we need this alliance. If Ontari succeeds and you are killed, the first thing she will do is go to war with us,” Kane explained.

Lexa paced away from him. She knew he was right. Pike was the perfect _present_ to give to her council. This wasn’t like Emerson. Pike wasn’t solely alone for the murders, but he gave the order.

But she also thought of Clarke. She couldn’t help but always revert back to thinking of the blonde, and what she will think of Lexa’s decisions.

“Clarke will understand,” Kane said, voicing her worries.

“I do not think of Clarke,” Lexa argued.

Kane raised his eyebrows and said, “You don’t need to do that. It’s so obvious.”

“Clarke is my partner in leadership. That is all.”

“So why was she sleeping in your room?” Kane questioned with a smile.

Lexa glared at him and ignored his statement. Looking over at the man, she finally nodded her head at Kane.

“It is the only way,” she concluded.

*

CLARKE POV

It hadn’t taken long for a response on the radio. But it wasn’t Indra who replied to Clarke’s worried questions.

“Clarke,” Kane’s voice came.

Abby snatched the radio from Clarke’s hands, surprising the girl slightly.

“Kane, what is going on? What happened? Where are you? Where is Pike? Are you okay?” Abby asked so fast Clarke could barely keep up.

“Abby, calm down. I’m well,” he replied.

Taking the radio back from her mother, Clarke shot her a warning glare.

“Can you just confirm for us that Lexa did not kidnap you?” Clarke asked spitefully, looking at her _friends_ as she did.

There was a short silence, and Clarke was almost getting worried.

“Of course the Commander didn’t kidnap me. It was my idea for her to leave. And to take Pike with her.”

A few gasps came out of her friends mouths and Clarke’s own eyebrows narrowed, “Why would you take Pike?”

This time a different, familiar husky voice came through.

“To be rid of Ontari, we have to also be rid of Pike.”

“Leksa,” Clarke said, the slight Trigedasleng accent rolling off her tongue.

“I hope you are not angry Klark,” Lexa replied in a worried tone.

Clarke released a short breath and looked over at Aden, “No, I understand. I need to be with Aden. To protect him.”

“Sha. But do you understand what else needs to be done?” Lexa asked.

Running her hands through her hair, Clarke knew what Lexa needed to do. With three hundred grounders dead because of Pike’s order, blood _must_ have blood. Lexa couldn’t excuse Pike for his crimes, just like she couldn’t excuse Titus.

“Blood must not have blood is never going to work is it?” Clarke relented, glancing at the group around her.

“In time, my people will grow to accept peace as easily as they accept death. They call for Skai Kru’s blood, for _Bellamy_ ’s blood. Giving them Pike may tide their anger over. I have to try, Clarke,” Lexa responded solemnly.

Clarke didn’t like it. But she wasn’t going to argue with Lexa over this anymore. Lexa could have taken Bellamy, and all who assisted in the attack, but she didn’t. She tried her best to not put Clarke in the middle. And Clarke had to accept that Pike was the trade.

“Clarke, right now we just need you to sit tight. We will send news soon,” Kane interrupted.

Soon after there was a click and then a deafening silence. Abby looked murderous, but also worried. Clarke wondered why. She certainly didn’t care about Lexa or Pike’s safety.

“Oh my _god_ , Mom,” Clarke said suddenly, causing all eyes to flash to hers.

Raven looked between the two and then laughed. “You only just caught on?”

Bellamy had a slight smile and turned his head to the ground. Clarke just kept staring at her mother, shocked about these developments, but also very unsurprised that they happened. Kane was a good leader, and he really pulled his shit together in the Ark.

And her mom – well her mom must have some game, being able to pull at her age.

“What Clarke?” Abby asked, looking pointedly away from the girl.

“You and _Kane_?”

Suddenly Abby narrowed her eyes at Clarke and spat, “You and the _Commander_?”

Pursing her lips, Clarke shook her head and looked at those around her, “We’re not together.”

“ _Yet_ ,” snickered Raven, who walked over and pat her on the back before leaving the ward.

Clarke rolled her eyes and said, “We don’t have time for this. I’m taking Aden to go and eat.”

Walking out of the door, she noticed Aden following dutifully behind her, with the same stoic expression that Lexa usually held.

Smiling, Clarke was glad to have this small reminder of her.

*

_2 HOURS EARLIER_

LEXA POV

Halfway to Polis, Lexa felt the urge to throw herself out of the rover. She did not like the _machine_ or Kane’s hopeless driving skills. It went to fast and Lexa could feel bile coming up at every turn.

Although she did like how far they had managed to get in just a few hours. Turning to look at the still passed out man behind her, Lexa hoped that he was all her ambassadors needed to get rid of Ontari.

“Stop worrying, Heda. All is well,” Kane remarked.

The two had made idle conversation, Kane had asked more about Grounder politics and Lexa had asked about Sky People weaponry.

“You do not know my people. They can be unpredictable,” Lexa said, facing straight ahead and tightening her lips.

“True. But I know that if things go south here in Polis, we aren’t going to let you die.”

Kane’s words struck a cord with Lexa, why would they care so much about her?

“If they do not accept my trade, and Ontari gains their vote, I will have to die. There will be no arguments.”

Kane’s mouth pursed at this, “Clarke won’t accept that.”

“Clarke does not get a say,” Lexa concluded, ending the topic.

Or so she thought.

“Well I think that girl’s lost a lot, and I would hate to see her lose one more person. Especially if that person is you.”

Lexa bared her teeth at the man and said, “If you imply that Clarke is mine one more time I will remove your tongue.”

“I don’t need to imply it, Commander. It’s blatantly obvious,” Kane responded smiling slightly at the girl.

Lexa did not reply. She didn’t want to keep denying that Clarke was special to her, but she needed the ambassadors to accept Skai Kru before taking whatever they are public.

She would not let Clarke fall prey to the vicious antics of Grounder politics.

The next two hours went by without issue, and the silence between the two leaders slowly faded being replaced by more conversation. Kane was a good man, Lexa decided. She did not trust him, but that was nothing new for Lexa.

Upon arrival to Polis, Lexa and Kane abandoned the rover and Lexa shouted for her guards to help them carry Pike inside her tower. Striding her way up to the throne room, with a murderous glare set on her face. Lexa bared her teeth to all she encountered.

Lexa was beyond furious at her ambassadors for even allowing Ontari to speak with them. But she also needed to remind her people who was in charge here. Ontari wasn’t chosen for this – Lexa was.

Indra was the only one in the room, expecting her arrival.

“The radio, Heda. Clarke’s people have woken and noted Kane’s absence. As well as the one they call Pike,” Indra stated, handing Lexa the radio.

Lexa in turn passed the radio to Kane and said, “You speak first. I need to call a meeting.”

*

Half an hour later, Pike was in a cell below them and the ambassadors were seated around her. They were waiting for her guards to drag in Ontari and the rest of the rebels she had acquired.

There was complete silence in the room as they waited. And Lexa knew the effect that her refusal to show her anger was having. The ambassadors were fidgeting, whispering with one another and just overall looking entirely uncomfortable.

Kane’s arrival was clearly a shock. None of her ambassadors had known where Lexa had gone. All they knew is that someone murdered the natblidas, and that Lexa seemingly ran away.

When the doors opened and a struggling Ontari was dragged in. Lexa’s face immediately scrunched together. This was the girl who had tortured Clarke. The one who sought to kill her. Lexa fought to control her emotions, trying not to show her overwhelming hate for Ontari.

Killing her natblidas were a hit to Lexa’s heart, but the fact that this girl had raked a dagger over Clarke’s cheek and beaten her bloody made Lexa want to tear her heart out herself.

Standing up slowly, Lexa made her way to the girl before looking around to the rest of the ambassadors. Suddenly, she grabbed her dagger from her pocket and slid it deeply across Ontari’s cheek, creating an instant stream of black.

The shocked gasps from around the room meant nothing to Lexa. She needed to assert her dominance, and prove once again that _she_ was Heda.

“En's ridiyo, yur jus buk au blak,” Lexa started, snarling at Ontari. “Ba yu ar nou natblida op ain.”

Waving her guards away, Lexa kicked her square in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Ontari fought back, swinging out and trying to kick Lexa. But each hit and kick she dodged rather gracefully. Ontari was no match for Lexa. Even with one arm, Lexa could easily beat this _goufa_.

She was scrappy, and fought with her emotions and not her logic.

“Yu ar nou rein op Heda!” screamed the girl as Lexa fought her.

Once Ontari was firmly on the ground, Lexa waved her guards back in to grab her. Turning around to look at each of her ambassadors in the eye, Lexa glared each of them down.

“In my short absence, you allowed yourself to be persuaded by this _goufa._ A _goufa_ who _murdered_ all other natblidas in their sleep!” Lexa shouted. “If you believe this branwada is better than me, have your vote of confidence. Challenge me - _again_!”

The ambassador’s backs were straight, but Lexa could see the fear in their eyes. She sneered at them and continued her tirade.

“Each time I will beat your challengers and beat them into the ground. Each time your vote of no confidence will _fail_ because Skai Kru will never accept it. Because each time you try to defy me, I will show you why the spirit choose _me_ as the ascender and not you!”

Walking back to her throne, Lexa commanded her guards to bring in Pike. Looking over to Kane, she nodded and said, “However, I have a gift for you all.”

As the guards brought a gagged and fighting Pike into the room, Lexa rose her head regally. The ambassadors were all confused, they did not know who this man was or why he was here.

“Pike kom Skai Kru, the man who ordered the deaths of three hundred of our people!” Lexa yelled in introduction, immediately making the ambassadors snarl at the man.

Looking into Pike’s eyes, and seeing the complete shock in them. He has no idea what’s coming for him. What the Grounders are truly capable of. What murdering three hundred warriors entitles him to.

“Deyon em wan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg lexa so many executions in like three days - but its pike i mean come on hes such a dickhead he needs to goooooo
> 
> TRIGesLATIONS (seriously guys, just have a dictionary ready):  
> Nou Lieda - No Goodbyes  
> Shil op Aden - Protect Aden  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you  
> Miya - Come here  
> En's ridiyo, yur jus buk au blak - It's true, your blood runs black  
> Ba yu ar nou natblida op ain- But you are no nightblood of mine  
> Yu ar nou rein op Heda - You are not worthy of being Heda  
> Deyo em wan - Today he dies!
> 
> anyhoooo, stay tuned for some more angst and death next week? as well as some possible sxc times? message me your thoughts on tumblr - trigedaslengslut


	7. Natrona Jus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Aden are the cutest and Clexa defines the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i am a week late, but i was so hungover last sunday i literally couldn't move kms. but i'll update again monday to make up for it!
> 
> also check out my new story - 'the secrets that we keep' - it's a princess diaries-esque clexa fic!

LEXA POV

“What do we do about Ontari, Heda? She can’t go back to Ice Nation,” Kane asked Lexa while she sat on the throne later that day.

Just as Titus’ execution, Pike would die at sunset, but this time the ambassadors would have their way with him. Lexa involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Violence was necessary in her world, but she was not fond of being sadistic about it.

Rearing her thoughts back to Ontari, Lexa looked at the Sky Leader and did not know what to say. Ontari could not be allowed to go back to Ice Nation, but Lexa could not kill her.

“I can’t kill her, Marcus,” Lexa replied, standing up from her throne.

Kane stood still, but his eyes were wide and questioning, “Why? What is the difference between her and Titus?”

Lexa faced him and stared into his eyes, “Ontari is a nightblood. She can only be killed by another nightblood.”

“But _you_ are a nightblood!” Kane exclaimed.

Glaring at the man, Lexa snarled, “You would do well to remember who you are addressing.”

Kane took a step back and nodded in apology. Turning away from him, Lexa continued, “It would be unhonorable for me to kill the girl. It would not be an even fight, not now that we are here in Polis. Not now that tradition is honoured above all. She must die at the hands of another.”

“You mean … Aden?” Kane asked. Lexa nodded, her stomach twisting at the thought. Aden was ready. She knew that much. But Ontari was scrappy. She did not care about the customs of natblida fighting, or the respectful way to defeat your opponent.

Aden could win, Lexa was sure of it. But Ontari would not go down easy.

“We must send for Clarke and Aden,” Lexa concluded, with Kane’s nod of approval. “But …”

“What is it?” Kane questioned, sensing Lexa’s want to ask him of something.

Lexa felt strange asking something of someone else that was not Clarke. But it was the only way to ensure both Aden and Klark’s survival both on the road and in Polis.

“Send guards with them. Send as many loyal Skai people as you can. It is the only way,” Lexa said cautiously.

“Of course Commander. Didn’t you want to come talk to Clarke also?”

Lexa shook her head, “Nou.”

*

As Lexa faced the tied up brunette in front of her, she could barely control her emotions. All she saw was Clarke screaming. Clarke’s bloody cheek. Clarke’s bruised ribs.

She also saw her fallen natblidas and Aden’s bloody tears. She saw _Nia._ Costia. Everyone who has fallen victim to Azgeda.

“I was wondering when you would come, nou Heda,” Ontari growled.

Lexa set her face, and replied, “I only came to tell you that you failed.”

Ontari raised her eyebrows and grinned, “How’s Clarke feeling?”

Raising her hand and slapping the girl across her bloody cheek, Lexa snarled, “Shof op.” Regaining her composure, Lexa tried again.

“A natblida of mine remains,” Lexa stated and Ontari’s grin faded away. “And in a week, he will strike you and put you down.”

“He won’t beat me,” Ontari said, the smile entering her face again. Lexa couldn’t stand the girl. She had too much Nia in her. Cockiness. Self-righteousness. The overwhelming need to be in charge.

“But he will. Aden was to be my successor from the beginning, you on the other hand,” Lexa said, looking the girl up and down. “Are nothing but a branwoda from the gutters of Ice Nation. You fight like a dog and you look like a peasant begging for scraps.”

Lexa’s words were obviously hurting the girl, who was currently baring her teeth and snarling at the Commander. Lexa kept her face stoic, and moved her hand to the girl’s hair, pulling back hard. Moving in closer towards Ontari’s ear, Lexa opened her mouth to talk.

“Clarke sends her regards,” she said as she slammed Ontari’s head into the wall, knocking the girl clean out.

*

CLARKE POV

“Heda wants you to ride for Polis,” Kane said through the radio.

Clarke was confused. Not three hours ago Lexa was telling her to keep Aden safe in Arkadia, and now she sends _Kane_ to tell her to pack a bag and go?

“Is she there? Can I speak to her?” Clarke persisted, looking at Aden’s worried face. She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly as a show of comfort.

“She did not wish to speak to you,” Kane replied, a slightly cautious tone in his voice.

Clarke’s stomach churned and she suddenly felt frustrated at Lexa’s antics. What was she playing at? Why couldn’t she just tell Clarke herself?

“When do we leave?” Clarke asked finally, after several long moments of uneasy silence.

“Immediately,” Kane answered. “The Commander wants you to bring with you as many loyal guards and people as you can. For your and Aden’s protection.”

Abby took the radio at this and said, “It will be done, Marcus. We will take the rovers and be there before nightfall.”

Clarke tuned out to the rest of her mother’s conversation. Mainly because whenever Abby opened her mouth lately, all Clarke wanted to do was leave. She knew she _should_ be nice to her. That they’d both been to hell and back and that the last thing they needed was tension.

But the way she treated Clarke like she was still a child, and the animosity she has towards Lexa just made it too hard for Clarke to even pretend.

Turning to Raven, who was sitting quietly in the corner, Clarke asked, “Raven, would you come with us?”

“Why?” she retorted.

“Because I missed you,” Clarke said, earning a half smile from her friend. “And because Polis is in serious need of your brain.”

Raven full out laughed at this and Clarke smiled brightly at her. She’d been so sad for so long, and it was time for Clarke to help her find some happiness.

“When do we leave, Cap?”

*

An hour later the rovers were full and Abby and Clarke had rounded up around thirty trustworthy Arkers to accompany them to Polis, including Monty, Octavia and Lincoln.

Clarke had also asked Bellamy to come. She knew it was a risk, considering Lexa and the grounder’s hatred for him. But he swore he wanted to make amends and make things right with Lexa. Clarke had not forgotten the faces of the dead grounders on the grass, but she couldn’t exactly say ‘Sorry, Bell, but you’ve got to stay here and wallow in your guilt so you can never be happy again.’

“Klark?” came a voice from next to her. Turning her head to look at Aden’s still slightly bruised face, Clarke smiled.

“Sha?” she replied, her brows turning in when she saw the sad look on his face.

“You’ve lost people you cared for, sha?” he asked, his eyes wide and filled with sorrow.

Clarke put her arm around the boy once more, and felt him relax almost instantly into the half embrace. “Sha, Aden.”

“How … how do you move forward?”

Clarke could feel her heart pumping in her chest. She didn’t know how to reply. What Lexa would want her to say.

After a few moments of silence, Clarke decided to just be honest. “You don’t ever get over it, Aden. I guess, you just find a way to live with your losses. A way to let those you’ve lost shape you into who they would want you to be.”

Aden’s eyes were still on Clarke’s, hanging off every word she said like it was a prayer.

“Are you thinking of your friends?” Clarke asked.

“Sha,” Aden nodded. “Even though I always knew I would need to kill them in the end, so that Heda’s spirit would choose me, I never wanted to. They were my competition, but Heda never allowed us to think of each other like that.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, wishing to learn more of Lexa as a teacher. “Tell me more about your time with Lexa.”

And Aden did. For an hour he talked of how Lexa refused to let any natblida think they were more worthy than another of the spirit. How every week she would teach them of compassion, and of strength.

But the most significant story to Clarke was what Aden said changed after Mt Weather.

“After the Maunon were slayed, Heda started teaching us about love.”

Clarke stiffened at the words and Aden gave her a knowing smile. “She taught us that her teacher had told her hodness laik kwelness, but that he had been wrong. Heda said that hodness was a commander’s greatest strength, even though it required great sacrifice.”

Clarke smiled at the story and hugged Aden tighter. Her heart swelled at Lexa’s words to the natblida’s. Had Clarke done that? Was Clarke the reason why Lexa changed her teachings and beliefs?

“An hour to go people!” Raven exclaimed from the passenger sat next to Abby. She had been looking ahead and counting down the minutes to Polis since they left.

 “How are you feeling, Aden?” Abby asked from the driver’s seat.

“I’m well, mochof Abby kom Skai Kru,” Aden responded, happily.

“You let me know if your head starts thumping again,” Abby commanded.

Aden reached forward and laid a hand on Abby’s shoulder, “Sha, Abby.”

Seeing the two interact had made Clarke realise that Abby had taken a liking to Aden. And it gave Clarke hope that in time, perhaps her mother could grow to like Lexa too.

“Will you be staying with us in Polis, Clarke?” Octavia asked suddenly from beside her.

Clarke could feel her mother and Aden’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t lie. She’d stay close, have them placed in rooms near her, but she knew that Lexa would be requesting her presence.

“I will be staying close to you,” Clarke responded slyly.

“So you’ll be staying with the Commander,” her mother spat.

“Yes,” Clarke said before adding on, “Unless she does not want me to.”

Raven laughed from the front and said, “Highly doubt that Commander Heart Eyes will ever say no to you, Clarkey.”

*

They were greeted by Kane upon their arrival in Polis, but there was no sign of Lexa. Kane explained that she was preparing the people for Pike’s execution. Apparently they had made it just in time. Pike was to be executed in an hour, at sundown.

Clarke was unsure as to whether she wanted to go, and she silently hoped Aden would not want to so that she would have a reason to stay behind.

“Clarke!” Kane yelled to her as she and Aden made their way towards Lexa’s tower.

“Sha?”

Kane ran a hand through his hair and said, “Heda has sent for Aden.”

Clarke nodded and guided Aden into the building before Kane caught Clarke’s shoulder.

“No, Heda asked for Aden to go to her _alone._ ”

*  
LEXA POV

She knew Clarke would be very displeased at her right now. But she needed to speak with Aden, Heda to Natblida. She needed to explain to him what was going to happen in the next week and plan for his victory.

Lexa was sitting on her couch when the door slightly opened and Aden called out, “Heda?”

“Miya, ai natblida,” Lexa responded, gesturing him over to her.

He approached her with some caution, obviously unsure as to why she had called for him alone. Lexa patted the lounge and Aden sat, looking up at her.

She told him of Ontari’s capture and her current location. And then she told him that he would need to face her in a battle to the death. Aden had no reaction other than a firm nod, and Lexa already felt proud.

“I will win this fight in your name, Heda,” he stated, before continuing. “And in Klark’s.”

Lexa smiled at the name, glad to see that they had bonded. “I know you can, ai natblida. You have always been in my favour.”

Aden nodded and Lexa continued, “The loss of ai natblida’s will never be forgotten, Aden but I am glad that you will be able to avenge them. And I am glad that you were not among the fallen.”

“One minute, we were sleeping and the next minute I heard Yara scream,” Aden explained. Lexa realised that she’d never actually heard what exactly happened that night. Clarke and her had never wanted to push Aden into speaking of such a horrific event.

“The girl and her rebels were slashing their throats and I tried so hard to get up and defend them, Heda, truly I did,” Aden continued, clearly holding back tears. “But I was shoved aside, and my breath was knocked from me.”

“Sha, ai natblida. I understand, you do not need to speak more of that night,” Lexa said hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder.

Aden didn’t stiffen at the unexpected interaction. Lexa had never allowed herself to openly favour Aden over the other natblida’s, but she couldn’t help but feel as if her were her own goufa. She couldn’t help but want to protect him with every fibre in her body.

“Let’s go down and meet Klark, sha?” Lexa said after a few moments.

Aden nodded and he took Lexa to Skai Kru’s quarters. Lexa walked in boldly, her face was painted in preparation for the execution, but she had yet to dress for the occasion. Wearing a simple pair of black pants and a grey wrap top, Lexa felt oddly bare in front of the Skai Kru.

All eyes were on the Commander as her and Aden strolled into the room.

“Skai Kru,” Lexa nodded in greeting. “I thank you for accompanying Aden back to Polis and ensuring his safety on the road.”

The Arkers all bowed their heads, but Clarke did not move from the back of the crowd. Looking closer Lexa noticed that Clarke wasn’t even paying attention. She was whispering to someone.

Raising her chin higher, Lexa continued, “You are welcome to stay as long as you desire, so long as you surrender all weapons. In about forty-five minutes, Pike kom Skai Kru will be subjected to death by ambassador’s mercy and Skai Kru are expected to be in attendance.”

The Arkers didn’t appear to have much to say, but Lexa noted their respect and was glad to finally have it. Clarke finally acknowledged Lexa, and the figure next to her emerged from the shadows of the room.

Lexa placed one protective step in front of Aden and she exclaimed, “What is _he_ doing here?!” Clarke looked worried and she whispered something into Bellamy’s ear before walking towards Lexa.

“Commander, a moment please?” Clarke asked.

Lexa would not look at the blonde, she was far too busy glaring at the murderer in the back of the room. Clarke continued forward, reaching forward to touch Lexa’s arm. But Lexa ripped her arm back from Clarke, and took a few steps back wards with Aden.

“Remove him from Polis!” Lexa yelled at Kane. “ _Now._ ”

Kane made a move towards Bellamy, not doubting the anger in Lexa’s voice. However, Clarke still edged forwards toward her. It took everything Lexa had to keep as much of the _Commander_ mask in place as she could.

Turning her back she walked back to her quarters with Aden, and was not surprised when she heard Clarke following behind her. Slamming open the door, she stormed into her room and picked up the nearest object and threw it hard against the wall.

Turns out it was one of her favourite candles.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed as she witnessed the action. “Calm down and let me explain!”

Lexa turned to her guards and said, “Send for Octavia and Lincoln!”

There was complete silence in the room as they waited for the pair, but Lexa could not have this fight in front of Aden. He had other things to think about other than Lexa and Clarke fighting.

When Aden was safely in the hands of Octavia and Lincoln, Lexa shut the door and glared at Clarke.

“How could you,” Lexa growled.

Clarke stepped closer to her, “He just wants to fix things with you and the grounders.”

Lexa scoffed and said, “Clarke if I wasn’t clear enough the other day, hear me now – I do not want Bellamy here. He does not deserve my forgiveness or my time. He is a natrona and it is only because I know you _care_ for him that his throat is not already slit.”

“I’m sorry, I was just trying -”

“Trying to what? Trying to make the Skai Kru accept me? Trying to make me accept _them_? It’s never going to happen Clarke,” Lexa scowled. Clarke was still walking closer to her, but Lexa was not moving away this time. As much as she was angry at Clarke, she still loved her being close.

“I need to try, Leksa,” Clarke said, knowing how much Lexa loved when she spoke Trigedasleng. “I want us to be accepted by our people so that they will be able to accept us as an _us_.”

Lexa’s mouth opened at Clarke’s words and she found herself both terrified and delighted that Clarke had been thinking about that.

Clarke reached out and traced her hand down Lexa’s cheek, “Ai hod yu in, and I don’t want to keep that a secret.”

Lexa’s anger simmered at Clarke’s tender words but she knew it wasn’t that simple, “My people, Clarke. At this moment I can barely see them accepting Skai Kru’s presence in Polis, much less can I see them celebrating whatever _this_ is.”

“Whatever _this_ is? Are you serious Lexa?” Clarke questioned with a hurt look on her face.

Reaching out to cup Clarke’s cheek, Lexa said, “Well what is this, Clarke?”

Clarke moved closer and pressed her lips softly against Lexa’s. Responding just as innocently, not wanting to get into something that they could not continue due to the fact that everyone was probably waiting for Lexa as it is.

“Leksa kom Trikru, will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke asked nervously. The word confused Lexa, but she got the general gist of what it meant.

“Does girlfriend mean lover?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s cluelessness, “Yes, but if you’re my girlfriend you can’t be anyone else’s lover. We will be exclusively each other’s.”

“Then yes, Klark kom Skai Kru I will be exclusively yours,” Lexa answered. “Even when you bring natrona’s to my home and then use your eyes to charm me out of my anger.”

“Does that mean you’re not mad anymore?” Clarke asked hopefully. Lexa brought their heads together and kissed Clarke gently on the lips.

“Do not mistake kisses for forgiveness, Clarke,” Lexa replied.

Clarke slumped against her at that, clearly disappointed by Lexa’s anger. But the two were forced apart when a guard entered the room.

“Heda,” he nodded. “It is sundown, the ambassadors await your arrival.”

Lexa bowed her head at the guard before turning back to Clarke and kissing her on the forehead.

“You don’t need to see this, Klark. I will be back before the hour is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trige in this chap should be pretty well known by now, if it's not message me and i'll let you know!
> 
> Also yea i've grown attached to Lexa's POV so expect shitloads more of that! 
> 
> next up: pike's execution, clexa sex, clarke's jealousy and clexa annoyin the hickity heck out of abby 
> 
> thoughts? tumblr: trigedaslengslut


	8. Bosh Moba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike dies, Clexa fights and Bellamy tries to right his wrongs.

LEXA POV

The crowd gathered for Pike’s execution was quite large. It had been a long time since someone was to be subjected to the Ambassador’s Mercy. Lexa could see the excitement on her people’s faces as they watched their Heda stride into the centre of the circle that had been made.  The 13 ambassadors surrounded her and Lexa could feel the overwhelming enthusiasm radiating off their bodies.

“Kru kom Polis! Today we are gathered to put yet _another_ natrona to the death!” Lexa screamed to the crowd. Facing Pike, who was already tied up on the wooden stake. Lexa stared into his eyes, and found that he actually looked terrified. He did not look like Titus, who had accepted his punishment with sincere knowing.

Lexa did not feel bad for the man though. He murdered her army. He would have killed Clarke. He needed to pay for his crimes.

Looking back out into the crowd, Lexa was surprised to see Clarke taking over from Kane within the circle of ambassadors.

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke mouthed, “I have to be here.”

Lexa nodded, she should’ve expected Clarke to put duty ahead of her own feelings. As Heda, she would be the first ambassador to submit Pike to her mercy. She was not going to be as harsh as the other Ambassadors, in respect for Clarke’s uneasiness towards violence. But that didn’t mean she was going to take it easy.

“Take him down!” she ordered, hearing the surprised gasps of those around her.

Once Pike was taken down and on his knees in front of her, Lexa whipped out her dagger and circled him. Like predator and prey. Eventually she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him up to face her. She hated when a fight was not fair, and Lexa couldn’t stand the fact the Pike could not fight back.

Slicing her dagger across Pike’s stomach, Lexa felt the cut go deep. Not as deep as the other ambassadors may have liked, but deep enough. Lexa sliced a few more cuts into the man before kicking his knees out from under him.

She did not like doing this in front of Clarke, Lexa could feel her lover’s disappointment grow with each cut. But Lexa could not be finished yet, the other ambassadors would not accept a few measly cuts as proper punishment.

Taking out her sword, Lexa drove hard into Pike’s shoulder. The man screamed out, but Lexa kept going, twisting the sword as much as she could within the shoulder. Blood was spurting out, and Lexa withdrew her sword. Driving in once more, Lexa aimed for his other shoulder and went in slowly, dragging out the process.

Finally, when Lexa thought she had delivered enough to keep the council happy, she moved to stand behind Pike. Pulling his head back, Lexa whispered harshly, “No noise. Do not make a sound.”

After he gave a slight nod of understanding, Lexa stabbed deep into the man’s upper spinal cord. Feeling Pike slump against her, Lexa called out for the guards to tie him back up and that her mercy was over.

Nodding to the ambassador of the first clan, Lexa made her way over to Clarke. Standing beside the girl with her hands by her sides, Lexa could feel Clarke burning holes into her body.

“I know what you did,” Clarke whispered to her. Lexa stared straight ahead at the first clan ambassador, who was currently cutting off Pike’s fingers. Pike was screaming, but Lexa knew it was just because of pure shock at the fact that his fingers were being sliced off.

“I did nothing,” Lexa stated turning to look at the blonde who was staring at her in awe.

“I’m a doctor, Lexa. I know what you did. You paralysed him from the neck down,” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded and said, “If someone goes for his eyes or ears, he will feel it. But I tried to ease his suffering. Even though he doesn’t deserve it.”

“But why?” Clarke asked as if she didn’t already know.

“Because I love you Clarke. And I respect you and your distaste for seeing people in pain. I wanted to make this easier for you, not for Pike,” Lexa stated bluntly.

And before Lexa could do anything, Clarke reached up and placed a small kiss on her lips. Returning the chaste kiss before pushing Clarke back down, Lexa scanned around and saw only few of the ambassador’s eyes on her.

“You shouldn’t have done that Clarke,” Lexa said firmly.

“I know. But I meant what I said, I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore,” Clarke said sadly, staring straight ahead. As the second clan ambassador took over, and aimed straight for Pike’s ribs, Lexa felt Clarke stiffen beside her.

“The ambassadors would not be happy.”

“Fuck the ambassadors,” Clarke said suddenly turning back to Lexa. “You are their Heda, and who you date is none of their business.”

“It is when I am dating another ambassador, they will think I am being bias when making decisions,” Lexa explained.

Clarke did not speak for a long while. She stared at Pike as each ambassador went after him. Watched as each one cut and maimed him. Lexa did not know what to say. Did not know what it was that Clarke expected her to do.

When it was Clarke’s turn, Lexa watched as Clarke drove her dagger straight in Pike’s heart. The ambassadors were outraged at Clarke’s mercy kill, but Lexa rose her hand to stop them from attacking Clarke.

“Em pleni! Klark kom Skai Kru is an ambassador, and however she delivers her mercy is up to her,” Lexa shouted.

Clarke looked at her gratefully. “Ambassadors and Skai Kru guests join me in the throne room for a meeting.”

Lexa lead the meeting attendees up her tower, and watched the people pour in from her throne when they reached the room.

After many pleasantries, Lexa looked at Clarke who was staring around the room. Lexa hoped that she was doing the right thing. And that Clarke knew how much danger Lexa was putting herself in.

“Ambassadors, Skai Kru guests. I have called this meeting to openly discuss the whispers about Klark kom Skai Kru and myself,” Lexa stated boldly. Clarke stared at her wildly, her mouth open slightly in shock.

Lexa searched the eyes of those around her, seeing looks of confusion, knowing and acceptance. As she glanced around the room, she saw some clan leaders appearing to be angry at what Lexa was about to say. But Lexa pushed her worries aside. This was risky, but she wanted Clarke. And if this was what Clarke desired, than Lexa had no choice but to give it to her.

“Klark laik ai nitron,” Lexa announced. The room remained silent, but all eyes turned to Clarke. Lexa sought out the eyes of Clarke’s skai friends, and was met by Raven’s knowing smile and Abby’s annoyed face.

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. Anyone who wishes her harm, also wishes their Heda harm. Anyone who speaks badly of her, speaks badly of me. Klark is an ambassador, and our relationship does not affect that. You will treat her with respect or I will have your head,” Lexa stated proudly.

Clarke was smiling at her, clearly pleased with Lexa’s slightly ‘theatrical’ announcement. Whilst Lexa was frustrated that Clarke had pressured her into announcing their relationship like she would a war, Lexa was pleased that they wouldn’t need to hide what they had anymore.

Finally, they could move forward.

*

CLARKE POV

After the meeting, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and they all but sprinted into Lexa’s room. Slamming the door shut behind her, Clarke all but jumped on Lexa. How Lexa had gone about confirming their relationship had made Clarke fall more deeply in love with her. If that was even possible.

Attaching her lips to Lexa’s in a hungry kiss, Clarke felt Lexa respond with the same amount of intensity. Pushing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth without asking, Clarke tore Lexa’s shirt down the middle.

“Clarke! That was my favourite shirt,” Lexa said suddenly, breaking away from Clarke. Shrugging Clarke pushed the remnants of the shirt off Lexa’s body and pushed Lexa onto the bed. Reaching down to Lexa’s pants, Clarke had to control her hands not to rip them off also. She was so desperate to thank Lexa for not only what she did with Pike, but for putting herself out there to the council.

Pulling off Lexa’s pants, Clarke slowly trailed kisses up her legs, stopping just before the inside of Lexa’s thighs.

“Klark,” Lexa whispered, grabbing Clarke’s arm and pushing her up towards her face. Climbing up Lexa’s body, Clarke continued to kiss Lexa. On the stomach, on her chest and then finally planting a chaste kiss on Lexa’s mouth. Reaching down in between Lexa’s legs, Clarke sucked on Lexa’s neck wanting to mark the girl.

Running a finger up and down the bindings, Clarke could feel the moisture seeping through. Moaning at the wetness, Clarke felt Lexa’s heavy breaths against her ear.

“Klark, beja,” Lexa pleaded moving her hip upwards in desperate need of friction.

Clarke couldn’t bring herself to tease Lexa today, not when she needed her own release. Still being slightly cautious of Lexa’s injured arm, Clarke tore off Lexa’s chest bindings and immediately grabbed the golden breasts with her palms.

Lexa moaned at the touch, but brought her own hand up to push Clarke’s shirt off. Letting go of Lexa’s breasts. Clarke got undressed as quickly as she could, throwing her clothes onto the floor and then pressing her naked chest onto Lexa’s.

Clarke clasped one of Lexa’s breasts once more, and trailed the other hand down to cup Lexa’s sex. Sliding in under the bindings, Clarke felt the wetness pooling at Lexa’s entrance. Fingering her entrance before moving the moisture up to Lexa’s clit and rubbing, Clarke stared directly into Lexa’s green eyes.

Moving her fingers up and down, Clarke kissed Lexa passionately and was surprised when Lexa reached up with _both_ hands to grasp Clarke’s breasts. Clarke involuntarily moaned at the touch and that only made Lexa squeeze harder.

“Your – arm – Leksa,” Clarke whimpered out. Struggling to keep her hand moving as Lexa touched her breasts.

“The pain is worth the pleasure,” Lexa said. Clarke let Lexa have her way before moving her body down to Lexa’s inner thighs.

Placing a kiss just above Lexa’s sweet spot, Clarke suddenly pushed two fingers inside of Lexa. Lexa’s back arched and she gave a guttural moan that made Clarke’s own sex throb with desire. Moving her mouth down to suck at the girl’s clit, Clarke held down Lexa’s hips with her other hand.

Clarke could feel that Lexa was close, and lapped her tongue over the girl’s clit matching her licks with her fingers thrusts.

Adding a third digit, Lexa screamed, “Klark!” Clarke smile against Lexa’s clit and thrusted harder into the girl, curling her fingers once she was deep inside of her, hitting the spot that was sure to make Lexa cum.

Sure enough, as Clarke continued to press her tongue firmly against Lexa’s clit, she felt the girl release. Riding out her orgasm with softer thrusts, Clarke took her fingers out and looked up at Lexa. The brunette had her head thrown back and was breathing heavily. Clarke smiled and climbed back up to lay beside her.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum Lexa,” Clarke said boldly.

“As are you,” Lexa replied, turning her head to face the girl. “Now it’s time for you to scream my name.”

And not five minutes later Clarke was doing just that.

*

Clarke woke up the next morning, sans Lexa. They had spent most of the night talking and having sex. Agreeing that they would get back to business the next day.

Clarke just hadn’t expected Lexa to get up without her. Throwing on some of Lexa’s clothes and brushing her teeth, Clarke stalked her way to the Throne Room.

Sure enough, she saw Lexa talking with a blonde haired woman. Stepping closer and coughing to make her presence known, Clarke realised that the girl was Luna of the Boat people. Both her and the commander had large smiles on their faces and Clarke couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous.

“Heya, Klark,” Lexa said with a smile. Clarke remain tightlipped and bowed her head, the girl – Luna – walked over to Clarke and embraced her.

Clarke stiffened at the touch, had she even met Luna before? She’d seen her sure, but they’d never been formally introduced.

“Klark, Leksa has spoken so highly of you,” Luna said, releasing Clarke from her tight embrace.

“That’s nice,” Clarke replied bluntly. Lexa shot her a glare, but Luna seemed to not notice Clarke’s coldness and continued talking.

“It’s so nice to finally meet the Heda’s houmon.” Clarke’s eyebrows raised at the word, she’d heard it occasionally but never got the meaning of it.

Looking over at Lexa, Clarke asked, “Houmon?”

Lexa walked over to Clarke and Luna, placing a hand on Luna’s shoulder. Clarke narrowed her eyes at the touch. Lexa never touched anyone. She didn’t even like talking to other people.

“Klark laik nou ai houmon,” Lexa stated to Luna.

“Oh. Bosh moba, Clarke.”

Clarke ignored Luna, turning her eyes to Lexa, “Are you going to inform me of what a houmon is? Or are you just going to ignore me?”

She was being petty. Very petty. And judging by Lexa’s narrowed eyes, Clarke was going to get an earful about her behaviour.

“Houmon translates to wife in your language,” Luna said with a smile, either ignoring the tension in the room or not noticing it entirely.

“Oh,” Clarke said.

“It does not matter, because you are not my houmon,” Lexa stated again.

Clarke sucked in a breath before adding, “Yet.”

Lexa stepped back at this, and Luna cleared her throat before smiling widely, “Again, so nice to meet you Klark kom Skai Kru. I’ll leave you to talk.”

After Luna exited the room, Lexa stared at Clarke for many moments. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and shock. Clarke did not understand why, Lexa should be happy Clarke is picturing a future with her. A future that doesn’t involve death or warring clans.

“What was that?” Lexa asked, keeping her distance from Clarke.

“What?” Clarke retorted, her frustrations with the girl rising.

Lexa walked over to her throne and sat, “You were cold to Luna. Which is uncalled for, considering she is one of the _only_ clan leaders that holds no ill will towards you and the Skai Kru.”

Clarke shrugged, surprised that Luna was what Lexa was mad about and said, “I wasn’t cold to her.”

“Sha, you were. Don’t lie to me,” Lexa said angrily.

Throwing her hands up in the air Clarke said, “Is that all you’re going to talk about?”

Lexa looked at her for a moment, before asking, “What did you mean by you’re not my houmon, yet?”

“It means that I’m not your houmon, yet,” Clarke repeated.

Clarke heard Lexa breathe in heavily in frustration. “Being my wife is not a life I desire for you, Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t fully register what Lexa had said when the words came out of her mouth. The rejection only setting in moments after. Staring at the brunette, Clarke felt tears brim her eyes.

 “Are you stupid Lexa?” Clarke asked. Lexa’s head snapped to Clarke, her green eyes narrowing at the disrespect in Clarke’s voice.

“Ai op yu klin, Klark.”

“I’m already yours, Lexa. You outed us to the clans, made this public – why would you do that if you didn’t see _this_ going somewhere?” Clarke asked, not understanding Lexa’s logic.

Lexa stared icily at the girl for a few moments before replying, “I do not wish to discuss this Clarke.”

*

LEXA POV

Lexa watched as the blonde stormed from the room without a word. She was disgruntled by Clarke’s exit, how did she expect Lexa to react to that? Throwing her dagger at the wall in frustration by her own lack of emotion, Lexa was startled by the doors opening again.

“Clarke?” she called out.

A figure stepped out of the shadows with their hands behind their back. “No… it’s uh, it’s Bellamy.”

Lexa stormed across the room, grabbing Bellamy by the shirt and pinning him against the wall.

“Natrona,” Lexa growled.

“Heda, please. I just want to apologise,” Bellamy said calmly, not fazed by Lexa’s actions.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, her anger growing with each passing moment. “And you think your _apologies_ will bring back my three hundred sleeping warriors?”

Bellamy shook his head violently and said, “Of course not! Clarke -”

“Do not speak of Clarke!” Lexa yelled. “It is only because of her you are still breathing! It is only because I know she would never talk to me again that I have not spilled your insides from your body while you watch.”

Bellamy visibly gulped, not doubting Lexa’s words. Without letting him talk, Lexa continued her tirade.

“Clarke has a kind heart, and a caring personality. But I,” Lexa snarled into Bellamy’s ear. “Do _not_.”

Lexa kneed Bellamy between the thighs and let him drop to the floor. He was breathing heavily, and clutching his private parts. Lexa did not smile at the boy’s pain. She did not care enough about him to even take pleasure in his suffering.

“Heda, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was wrong, I was blinded by Pike and his words. I’ve done everything I can to make up for my mistakes!” Bellamy yelled, still trying to get Lexa to see his point of view.

But Lexa, unlike Clarke, could not see past Bellamy’s mistakes. She could not see past the innocent lives he took. Could not see past the children that would have to grow up sans a parent because of his _mistakes._ However, Lexa could also not see past Clarke. Clarke who would likely be angry that Lexa laid a hand on Bellamy.

“You are _not_ forgiven, Bellamy kom Skai kru. Your charm may have earned you Clarke’s forgiveness, but I am _Trikru_ and we do not forget when innocents are slaughtered,” Lexa growled at the boy, who had stood up.

He had lowered his head in shame and his hands were tight behind his back. Lexa stepped closer to him, and said, “You are a _murderer_. Even your sister can’t stand to look at you because of all you have done.”

“And you don’t think that kills me?” Bellamy asked.

“I do not care how you feel. I do not care about your life, your apologies or whatever redemption you seek. I want you _gone._ You do not belong in Polis,” Lexa sneered.

“But Clarke does?” Bellamy challenged.

Lexa bared her teeth at his words, “Clarke belongs with me.”

“Does she?”

That was the final straw for Lexa. Raising her fist and punching Bellamy in the jaw, Lexa screamed for her guards to come and collect him.

“Lock him up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TrigesLATIONS:  
> Bosh Moba: Apologies  
> Klark laik ai nitron - Clarke is my lover  
> Klark laik nou ai houmon - Clarke is not my wife  
> Ai op yu klin, Klark - Watch yourself, Clarke.
> 
> wow bellamy u r an assHOLE. also dont fret there is NO BELLARKE in this fic AT ALL except their strained friendship. also clexa y u always fighting? and aden where u at? ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER


	9. Ratines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa make up, Abby gets to know Lexa and Bellamy loses something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there is some gross stuff at the end that you wont like if u hate violence and pain and severe injury.

CLARKE POV

It seemed their fights always went one way - Lexa doesn’t agree with Clarke, Lexa refuses to elaborate on why she does not agree with Clarke, Clarke storms out of room. And whilst they always made up, Clarke wondered if there would ever be a time when they _didn’t_ fight.

Stalking down the hallways, Clarke decided to look for Aden. She hadn’t seen him since the meeting, and wanted to see how he was holding up.

Lexa had told her about Ontari, and Clarke worried for Aden. Though she was sure of his victory, she knew his first kill would not be easy. Touching her scarring cheek, Clarke knew more than anyone just how vicious Ontari was.

Eventually Clarke found him sparring with Octavia on a patch of grass outside of the tower. Walking over with a smile on her face, Clarke watched Aden block almost all of Octavia’s strikes. He even managed to strike Octavia in the face once or twice. A surge of pride swept through Clarke as she grew even more confident of his ability as a fighter.

“He’s quite good, isn’t he?” Lincoln asked from the sidelines.

Sitting with the man, Clarke responded, “Indeed he is. Lexa taught him well.”

“Heda treats Aden like he is her goufa, even more so now that he is her last natblida left.”

Clarke nodded, “She loves him. She tries to hide it, but it’s impossible not to see the connection.”

“Heda tries to hide everything, but I am glad that she is letting emotion back into her heart. Not all Heda’s saw love as weakness, just those that Titus trained,” Lincoln explained.

Clarke shuddered at the name, and said, “Lexa is a hard ass, but don’t be fooled. She’s a huge softie on the inside.”

Lincoln laughed at this. His strong, stoic Heda a _softie_ in the bedroom? Aden and Octavia stopped fighting when they heard Lincoln’s laugh and then noticing Clarke’s arrival. Smiling at the boy as he walked over to her, Clarke patted a patch of grass next to her.

“Heya,” he greeted sitting down next to her.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked, tracing her finger over a bruise on his face. “I see that Octavia proved to be a fair opponent.”

Aden smiled and replied, “It was nice fighting someone a bit rougher than Heda.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. She had seen Lexa fight, and rough was definitely a word she would use to describe her style.

Aden seemed to notice Clarke’s confusion and clarified, “Heda is rough, but she is also very refined. Octavia is still learning.”

Clarke nodded in understanding and turned to look at Lincoln and Octavia, who were sitting peacefully in each other’s arms. Clarke fell back onto the grass, and felt Aden relax next to her. Her fight with Lexa edged on the fringes of her mind, but in this moment she was so unperturbed, feeling the sun on her skin and hearing the birds chirping.

She was so relaxed that she didn’t hear Lexa’s quiet arrival.

“Heda,” Octavia said with a nod. Clarke sat up immediately, looking at the girl with raised eyebrows. Was she going to be angry? Was she going to apologise?

“Relax, Klark. I am here to sit with you, not fight,” Lexa said sternly, lowering herself next to Aden, who was still blissfully laying with his eyes shut.

Clarke thought the boy may have gone to sleep, but when he opened one eye and asked, “Have you been fighting again?” Clarke realised that maybe he was not so oblivious to their tension.

“Nou.”

“Sha.”

Clarke glared at Lexa for lying to Aden, but Aden did not seem fussed. Instead the boy sat upright and looked at both girls, “With all due respect Klark and Heda, don’t you think we have more things to be worrying about?”

Lexa opened and shut her mouth three times before replying, “Bosh moba, Aden. I had not realised you were privy to Clarke and I’s … disagreements.”

Clarke scoffed openly to Lexa’s last statement and said, “Maybe if you explained yourself more, we wouldn’t have so many disagreements.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes and replied, “I do not need to explain myself to you. I am -”

“Octavia, Lincoln, will you take me to get breakfast?” Aden interrupted, standing up.

Octavia and Lincoln looked at Lexa for permission, who merely nodded her head. Clarke watched as the girl touched Aden’s hand before he stood up.

“I will find you later, we must talk of the fight,” Lexa said firmly with a small smile.

Aden did not smile back, apparently displeased with their constant bickering, but nodded his head all the same. Whether he was basically Lexa’s child or not, Aden knew he still needed to show Lexa respect.

Watching the three grounders walk away, Clarke snarled to Lexa, “You chased him away.”

“It seems I am quite good at chasing people away,” Lexa said, turning back to Clarke with sad eyes.

Clarke looked into the green and suddenly felt very guilty. She hadn’t meant to make Lexa upset. Seeing Lexa genuinely hurt struck Clarke deeply, considering the big mighty Heda usually had a heart of steel.

“Look, I’m sorry about before. If you don’t want me to be your houmon, then that’s your choice. I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” Clarke relented. She shuddered at her own words, the thought of Lexa and her eventually parting ways making her stomach twist.

“It’s not that, Clarke. It would please me very much to have you as a houmon,” Lexa stated making Clarke’s heart beat fast at the admission. “But being a niron and being a houmon are two very different things.”

“Then tell me, Lexa. Let us decide _together_ what direction we want to go in. Don’t just assume I can’t handle things,” Clarke whispered, clasping onto the girls hand.

Lexa sucked in a deep breath and explained, “If you were my houmon, we would be bound together forever. There would be no going back, not in my culture. The only release is death.”

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and saw the fear in them, gently cupping Lexa’s face Clarke said proudly, “Even when I hate you, I love you. And even when I’m away from you, you’re always with me. I know what I want Lexa and that’s you.”

She felt Lexa relax into her hand and close her eyes, Clarke wished she would say something, tell Clarke what she was thinking. But Lexa was a closed book, and Clarke was the only one who could sometimes flip the pages.

“It’s not just that,” Lexa said sadly. “I never want to put you in the position where you felt like you had to put me before your people. If you were my houmon and your people began attacking again, you would be expected to stand by me, even if that meant banishing your people.”

Mulling over the words, Clarke brought Lexa’s face to hers and placed a small kiss on the girl’s lips.

“If my people were to attack again, they would no longer be my people. I would stand by you and the Kru’s, because that is what is _right_ ,” Clarke said slowly.

Lexa smiled larger than Clarke had ever seen her and leaned down to kiss Clarke. When Clarke tried to deepen the kiss however, Lexa pulled away.

“Then it will be done,” Lexa concluded. “But… I wish to be the one who asks you for your hand.”

Smiling Clarke replied, “We’ll see.”

Lexa chuckled before her face darkened, “I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Clarke asked, fresh worry surging up inside of her.

“Bellamy is imprisoned.”

Pulling her head away from Lexa, Clarke questioned, “Why? What did he do?”

“He tried to apologise, and when I did not accept his apology he showed his true colours.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, she had truly thought Bellamy sought redemption.

“There’s more,” Lexa stated. At Clarke’s nod, she continued, “With his imprisonment, the ambassadors now know of his presence here in Polis. They will not take it lightly. I will need to dole out a punishment.”

Her stomach dropped, but Clarke did not get angry or frustrated with Lexa. She knew bringing Bellamy was a long shot, and she had informed Bellamy of such when he insisted he come. Clarke knew that there was a large chance he would have to suffer for his crimes, and in her darkest thoughts, Clarke actually wanted Bellamy to be punished. Three hundred innocent grounders. Three hundred wasted lives.

“I understand,” Clarke said, earning a surprised stare from Lexa. “Lexa, he killed so many. I’m not stupid, I know he deserves to be punished.”

Lexa nodded her head and brought Clarke close again. Clarke brought her hands around the girl and snuggled into her, both girls watching the sun high up in the sky.

“I need to talk to him,” Clarke said after few moments of peace.

“Shh, Klark. Let us have this one moment.”

*

LEXA POV

After Clarke left her to find Bellamy, Lexa continued to lay on the grass. She had about a thousand things to do, including calling for yet _another_ council meeting, but Lexa hadn’t basked in the sun in quite a few moons.

“It’s quite peaceful here isn’t it?” came a voice from behind her.

Sitting up suddenly and clutching her hand on her dagger, Lexa looked behind her to see Abby standing there.

“Abby?” Lexa greeted in question. What did she want?

“I’m here to talk, to get to know the girl who my daughter is dating,” Abby explained. Lexa nodded her head, surprised that Abby made this decision. She watched as the woman sat down beside her, clearly uncomfortable in Lexa’s presence.

“What do you wish to know?” Lexa asked.

“Tell me about you and Clarke. Explain to me how _this_ happened,” Abby stated.

Lexa sucked in a deep breath, she barely talked about these things and when she did, Lexa kept it to a minimum. When she opened her mouth and shut it about four times, trying to get the words out, Abby noticed her hesitation.

“You love her?” Abby asked. Lexa nodded and Abby continued, “And I take it she loves you?”

When she nodded again Lexa spoke up, “I know you do not approve of me being with your daughter, Abby. But you must know that I would rather die a thousand deaths than hurt her again. And I would die a thousand deaths if it meant she could live.”

Abby’s breath froze at Lexa’s words and she could see the older woman sussing Lexa out, trying to catch her in a lie that wasn’t there.

“It’s not that I don’t approve of you, Commander. It’s that I only know you as that – as the Commander. The Commander of the people that tried to kill mine. The Commander that abandoned my people to die at the mountain. I don’t know you as Lexa,” Abby explained.

Lexa softened at the words, “And you wish to?”

Watching Abby nod, Lexa felt a sudden surge of happiness sweep her. Clarke would be so pleased when she found out that they were making progress.

*

At lunch, after an hour of conversation between the two women, Lexa finally excused herself so that she could call for a meeting. She was doubtful that Clarke would be in attendance, but asked Abby to retrieve Kane to sit in Clarke’s place.

After her talk with the woman, Lexa found herself actually quite liking her. She saw so much of Clarke in Abby, and couldn’t help it.

“I know all of you are aware of a natrona’s presence in Polis,” Lexa began once the council was seated. “And that I have imprisoned him.”

The ambassadors all looked pleased with Lexa’s decision, which was a rare sight now days. But Kane looked worried for his Skai boy. Looking at the man, Lexa nodded her head slightly trying to assure him that she was not going to kill Bellamy. To not be worried about _that._

“The boy will be punished because of his role in the massacre. But,” Lexa said sternly, leading to the slight opening of some ambassador’s mouths. “he will not be killed for his actions.”

As soon as she said the words the council members stood up in anger, shouting at Lexa furiously. She allowed them to vent their rage for little more than five minutes before raising her hand and silencing them.

“Blood has had blood. It is time to move forward,” Lexa shouted at the council. “The punishment will be severe, something that my fiercest warriors fear even greater than death.”

The ambassadors were no longer angry, but rather curious as to what punishment was so great that death was better.

“The boy will lose a hand for his treachery.”

*

CLARKE POV

When Clarke got to Bellamy, she was surprised to see him standing tall at the back of the cell.

“Hey Princess,” he said upon her approach.

“You lied Bell. You said you were coming here for redemption, not to rile Lexa up,” Clarke stated harshly.

Bellamy walked up to the bars so that they were facing each other, “I’m sorry Clarke. I do want redemption but Lexa is so hesitant to even let me try.”

“Of course she is! You murdered three hundred of her people and then disrespected her. You can’t expect everything to be fine after you’ve said sorry,” Clarke all but shouted at the boy. “You shouldn’t have come to Polis.”

Bellamy nodded in agreement, “I know. It was a mistake.”

“A mistake you may have to pay for,” Clarke said. “The council know you’re here and what you’ve done. They are out for blood. They call for your death.”

Clarke watched as the boy froze at her words, and tried to feel sorry for him. But she couldn’t. Bellamy deserved to be punished for his actions.

“Luckily, Lexa won’t let that happen. She’s done so much for you, even though she hates you for what you did. But you don’t even care about that do you?” Clarke asked.

“I _do_ care. I just, I don’t know, I got angry when she wouldn’t even listen to me,” Bellamy explained.

“That’s not good enough Bellamy!” Clarke yelled in frustration. “You can’t just fire up and go off every time someone says something that you don’t like. That’s not the way the world works!”

Clarke looked away at this point, her own rage becoming too unmanageable. Bellamy put his face against the bars again and said, “What’s going to happen now?”

Still looking at the ground, Clarke replied, “They’re going to punish you.”

“How?” Bellamy questioned.

Looking back up at the boy, Clarke answered, “I don’t know, but it’s not going to be pleasant.”

*

About an hour later, Clarke stood up from the seat next to Bellamy’s cell upon hearing heavy footsteps. Bellamy had asked her to stay with him, and Clarke being Clarke had agreed.

Lexa strode in, baring warpaint and flanking Aden at her side. Clarke smiled at her, nodding her head in respect. Lexa returned the smile, and Clarke glanced at Aden, standing proud and tall. He looked very much like he was her sekon, and Clarke’s smile grew wider.

“Commander, Aden,” Clarke greeted.

“Klark,” replied Aden, who bowed his head slightly. Clarke was happy to see that Aden was no longer angry with the girls over their constant bickering.

Lexa stepped closer towards Clarke and whispered, “I came here to tell you beforehand what is going to happen.”

Clarke nodded and moved them slightly out of Bellamy’s ear shot.

“I have decided that he will lose his hand,” Lexa stated calmly.

Alarm bells rang in Clarke’s head as she processed the punishment. Bellamy will lose a _hand_. Clarke wasn’t rejecting the punishment, but it was a surprising choice.

“Why a hand?” Clarke questioned.

“So he will never wield the gun he did on that battleground again,” Lexa began. Clarke opened her mouth to dispute her, but Lexa silenced her and continued, “I’m aware if he truly tried he could, but he will also never be the fighter he once was.”

Clarke nodded, there was still a part of her that felt sick by the decision, but if it was either a hand or death – Clarke would gladly pick the hand.

“I have to tell him,” Clarke replied.

Lexa nodded and said, “I will be waiting here. Indra and Aden are the only witnesses to the actual removal of his hand, but after I will have to present Bellamy to the council.”

Thinking things over in her head, Clarke asked, “Can we bring my mother and Octavia down also?”

Lexa quirked her brows in question.

“My mom so that she can bandage the … injury and make sure it’s cleaned properly. And Octavia for moral support.”

Lexa nodded and turned to command her guards to fetch the girls. Walking back to Bellamy, Clarke realised by the look on his face, that he had heard everything. His eyes were wild and Clarke could see his body shaking in fear.

“Bell, calm down,” Clarke soothed.

“A hand?! They’re going to take my hand, Clarke!” he yelled.

Clarke stared into his eyes hard, “Yes. Lexa is going to cut off your hand. But you’re going to sit there and take it. You can scream, you can cry – but you will not try to stop it from happening.”

“Clarke I can’t just sit there as they _cut off_ my hand!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“But you will! I’ve sent for Octavia to be here with you, and for my mother to come as well to make sure that the _wound_ is clean and bandaged. Lexa and I are _trying_ to make it easier for you!” Clarke yelled in return.

“I’m going to lose a _hand_ Clarke! How can you be so okay about this?”

Clarke stepped forward, closer to the shaking boy. “Because while you lose a hand, your actions cost many their _life_. And personally, I don’t think it’s too heavy a price to pay.”

Bellamy was quiet after Clarke’s statement, her words branding themselves on his brain. They stood together in silence, both of them contemplating what was to come. And when Lexa strode through again, this time with Octavia, Abby, Indra and Aden in tow, Clarke stood aside as they unlocked the cell.

Octavia had a stone cold look on her face, but still went to her brother’s side. She may hate him, but no one should have to go through this punishment alone. Abby nodded at Lexa before standing next to Clarke.

Clarke’s eyebrows went up at the sudden change of atmosphere between the women. Abby was no longer looking at Lexa with disdain and Lexa no longer stared at Abby with indifference. There was a level of respect between them now, and Clarke wondered how it had gotten there.

“Place your arm against the wall,” Lexa commanded to Bellamy. He looked to Clarke, and she nodded at him, pushing him to do as Lexa said.

As he did, Indra passed a small clean axe to Lexa. “Don’t move, or the cut won’t be clean and easy to mend.”

Bellamy nodded in acceptance. Clarke stared at Aden, who was standing next to Bellamy watching Lexa intently. They were all waiting on her, waiting for her to swing. Clarke had almost thought she’d changed her mind when several moments had passed without so much as a nudge.

But then it happened. Lexa swung hard and fast, and the whole room went gasped as the axe connected with the end of his arm.

Clarke didn’t think she’d ever forget the sound of the bloodcurdling scream that came after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trige:  
> Ratines - Justice  
> Bosh Moba - apologies  
> (this is such a lack of trige my heart is crying)
> 
> so i hope that satisfied yall? i mean like i dont want to kill bellamy, but i hope him losing his hand was good enough??? also i'm 100% here for abby/lexa bonding u have no idea.
> 
> thoughts? trigedaslengslut on tumblr


End file.
